


Sweeter than adrenaline, hotter than the racetrack, prettier than the color of the finish line.

by moonfox281



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce and Damian are protective creeps, Bruce and Damian being way way overprotective, Everybody sorta have a crush on Dick, Fluff and Humor, I have no idea what I'm doing, Jason's a stock car racer, M/M, Poor Dickie, So don't worry, Unhealthy Relationships, a bit angst, just a bit, not the jaydick one, okay, some readers say this is a bit creepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd, professional and popular stock car racer, fell in love with Richard Grayson-Wayne, popular billionaire' eldest son, Prince of Gotham, royal of the economic world, the sexiest and most beautiful man he'd ever seen. And yeah, he knows he shouldn't play around with his boss' son, but what can he say, Jason's a man of speed, he loves the taste of dangerous, straight-forward was his job, and he's very very good at what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

The Sound of engine roared in his ears, the air was filled with the smell of gas and engine oil. The racetrack heated up by the sun and friction with hundreds pair of tires.

It was a hot day, and it felt even hotter underneath the suit. He could feel sweat roll off his temple and his hair got all sticky under the red helmet.

Thousands of people were screaming and cheering like madness but all he could hear was the sound of cars growling and chasing each other like wild beasts.

 

Another turn and two cars behind him got lose. The black and white color of the finish line appeared in his windshield and it kept getting closer, the heavy flag was waving like it was the Independence Day.

He kicked his pedal hard and only a half of second later, the whole stadium exploded. The crowd was all standing up, throwing things in the air in excitement and screaming louder, they were screaming his name.

 

His team rushed out even before the wheel stopped spinning and when he got out, they lifted him into the air and then hundreds of people appeared out of nowhere, cheering their new champion.

 

 

“God damn it, Jaybird!”  Roy screamed in excitement and roared like a wild animal.

 

When his feet touched the ground, Jason took off his helmet and pushed his sweaty hair back with a big smile on his face. His team kept patting his back and Roy slung an arm around his shoulder. Kori, their team’s model came to cheer him too.

 

“Good race, Jason. You’ve given us an amazing show”  The sun hit her orange tanned skin and made it glow, her red hair looked like fire burning free and the so tight so small outfit that she was wearing could make any man’s knees turned to jelly. But Jason wasn’t any man... okay, maybe he had slept with her, but that was just one-time thing, besides, she was his friend.

 

“Thanks, Kori. I didn’t think I could make it, shit those guys are good.”  He tucked off the top of his suit, let it swing behind around his hip and pulled his white tank up a bit to wipe away the sweat around his face.

 

Roy was grinning so hard his cheeks would probably burn after this.

“Yeah dude, we’re in NASCAR here! Of course they would be fucking good!”  Roy waved his hand up in the air then pointed his finger to Jason.  “But you’re better. You are the champion, man! The cup is ours now!”

 

 Jason could feel adrenaline pumping through every muscle of his body. The race was a damn hell challenge, those guys he raced with were all freaking good. Every moment in the racetrack made him sweat like a pig. But damn, he made it, and victory tasted too good in his mouth.

 

“Oy, let’s move. The press is here!”  Roy looked around then called the rest of the team and pushed Jason ahead.

 

 

After the ceremony and a few hundreds of picture, the cup was now in Jason's hands. They were having a party in the team’s room. Everybody got wild and drank like Irish. They had all worked so hard for this day and it was literally dream came true with the shiny silver champion cup on the glass table.

 

They stuck at the stadium longer than the other teams for celebrating. Jason lost track on time until the sound of crowd and cameras became too loud to be outside. It got all the team attention and then one of his teammate was running down the hallway like ghost behind his back, he was screaming.

 

“Shit! Guys, the boss, it’s the boss!!!”

 

That still didn’t ring anything in his head cause obviously their manager was sitting right here.

 

“Calm the shit down, man! What boss?”  Roy caught the poor guy’s shoulders, shaking his head and grinning in confusion.

 

“What boss?! Our boss! Bruce fucking Wayne, you idiots!!! Get your ass off, he’s coming!”

 

That felt just like someone just slapped the shit out of them and they all stood up, just in time to see through the glass wall of their room, their owner walking calmly in a black suit that just one look could make you smell money from three miles away, next to him were two other men and 8 bodyguards, all in black and white comm in their ears.

Oh shit, Jason could see behind him were the other teams' sponsors and all the heads of NASCAR.

All of his team stood still like statues and he could literally feel the hair at the back of his neck raising.

 

The moment Bruce Wayne step in, Jason could feel the tension in the room. Their big boss was a very handsome man, with a strong jawline and muscle hidden underneath the fancy suit that shouldn’t belong to a businessman, but the icy blue in his eyes and the depth of his looks just made people want to scream dangerous. The air surrounded him could literally taste power and there was something about this man that made others facing him felt like an ant in front of a boot.

He nodded and smiled with some of his teammates and went straight to Jason.

 

“What an amazing performance out there, you were very impressive, Mr. Todd.”  Bruce gave him a firm handshake and a pleased smile.

 

Oh yeah, he won the big game and brought home the cup, of course his boss would be proud and happy.   

 

“It wasn’t just him that you impressed”  Oh man, this man was talking to Jason was one of the main funder of the race next to Wayne and he was patting on his shoulder. “You’ve got quite a gift, young man. I can see your future will shine very bright.”

 

He could see other sponsors all look at him with satisfaction written clear on their faces.

 

“Thank you, sir. I just do my job, it’s what I’m best at.”  He ducked his head and shakes their hands. Jason could already see the fact that after this his salary would fly up a lot and other sponsors would be racing to have a spot on funding his team.

 

“Well then, I shouldn’t keep you from enjoying the party, you deserve it.”  Bruce Wayne gave him another smile and turned to talk with the NASCAR league and other businessmen. The press was doing their job like usual and dozens of micro and cameras pointed toward their boss.

 

Roy went stand next to him and crossed his hand, looking at the media just readied to swallow all those powerful men.

 

 

“Well, I don’t know about you but I see penthouse in Dubai after this.” 

 

They grinned at each other and kept their eyes at the view.

 

Bruce Wayne was ducking his head to whisper something in the smaller man’s ears that was standing right next to him.

It took Jason’s breath away when he noticed this man.

 

Oh god, this man was ridiculously attractive. His face was a perfect match of classic James Dean charm, Calvin Klein models sexiness, and Apollo Greek god’s beauty all combined. And his eyes, holy shit, those eyes could make the water of the Circassian sea felt shame. Even from this distance, he could still see the whole sky in those shiny big eyes.

There was something that made every gesture of this man feel natural, elegant and bring comfort to the ones who saw it.

When he smiled with his boss, his gorgeous eyes flickered with warmness and genuine that made Jason’s heart lose a beat.

 

He didn’t even realize he was holding his breath when Roy shook his shoulder.

 

“Yo, you’re still in there, man?!”

 

Jason didn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful man, he swallowed.

“Who’s that?”

 

Roy looked at him then followed the line of his eyes. Realizing whom his friend was talking about, he grinned playfully.

 

“That, my man, is Richard Grayson-Wayne, our big boss eldest son. He barely shows out, but when he does, the media will always go all wild over him.”

 

Oh great, Jason thought this man was just some employee of his boss. His thought had shaken a bit when he saw how close the two were acting, now it all went to ashes. He hadn’t felt like this for anyone in ages and when it happened, it had to be his owner’s son.

Felt like his luck just gave him the middle finger.

 

“It’s kinda easy to understand, right?! I first thought he was some kind of model or actor, I was head over heels for him for months. Pretty face like that, rich as hell, no wonder the media see him like Sevruga caviar. Hell, even without the money, that look alone can bend straight guys like rubber!”

 

Well, yeah! He kinda got it now.

 

“Think I can get a shot?”

 

Roy stared at Jason’s face then patted his shoulder, lightly shook his head.

 

“Keep your pants on, Jaybird. We’re just fish in their big ocean, you don’t wanna poke the shark.”

 

 

 

 

Shark Jason could play with, but the way Bruce Wayne kept his son close to his every single move and ordered the guards to make the press stay distance from that pretty face, Jason suddenly felt that this would be a lot harder than wrestling with a beast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

==================

 

 

 

 

 

“Yo Jason, I saw you on TV! You won the race!”  Tim ran toward him when he waited in the hallway for the elevator.

 

“Well, I have these flowers and gold medals for reason, kid!”  Jason rolled his eyes, ruffled Tim’s hair then pushed all the stuff in his hands to the kid and took out his phone.

 

“How many have I told you, I’m 19 now, not a kid anymore! And why do I have to carry these when yo− wait, are you playing Candy Crush?”

 

His private elevator door opened, Jason whistled and took the fancy box of gold medals away from Tim’s hands and stepped in.

 

“Thanks for the help, kid. Give your mom those flowers for me, I don’t need them anyway.”  He clicked his tongue and the door shut close before Tim could say anything.

 

 

When the door opened again, he stepped out. All the light automatically turned on, Jason went to his souvenir room, where he kept most of his pictures, medals, and champion cups. He opened the black box, reviewed three finely carved gold medals with shapes of a big tire, the racetrack and this year on it. He put it on the shelve, next to the champion cup that he got last year, then left the room.

 

Taking off his boots and jacket, Jason flung himself on the bed, groaned loudly when his back hit the soft mattress. It’s been a long day, a victorious one, but a long day. He was tired, he had put too much energy on the racetrack and the party, now he just wanted to rest and enjoy the rest of his day peacefully and alone.

It was still too soon to sleep so he reached out for the remote and turned on the TV. The flat screen lighted up and showed all the sports news. They were talking about the NASCAR race today and reviewed his winning moment, then there was his speech after taking the champion cup, a short footage of him opening the victory champagne with people cheering above the stage, and a few images of his team’s party.

 

He was dozing off when something caught his interest.

 

“… and all so on this event today, CEO of the Wayne Enterprises, billionaire Bruce Wayne appeared at the stadium to cheer for his team. The Wayne Industries nowadays owns 40% share of NASCAR and is the owner and also the only sponsor of the victory team today. Red Hood as known as Jason Todd and his team have been working for one of the many umbrella companies of the WayneCorp for just almost 2 years but already bring a lot of success and promise a bright future to the Wayne Entertainment… ”

“… the interesting fact that Bruce Wayne today didn’t show up alone but side by side with his ward Richard Grayson-Wayne among the guesses of honor. Since the day the billionaire decided to adopt the circus acrobat, Richard has been a mystery to the media as the number of times he appears to the public can be counted on one hand. But his appearance today has quickly become the headline because the last time we saw him he was just a 15 years old boy, but today clearly that boy had grown up…”

 

Jason immediately shot his head right up and stared at the screen to see the two reporters showing an old photo of a 15 years old Richard at a Met Gala 9 years ago.

 

“Wow, look at that face. I’ve got to say, April, even without blood relation, he’s clearly got his father charm and attractiveness.”  The reporter commented when he turned back to see the new photo had been taken today of Richard standing next to Bruce in the VIP glass room at the stadium.

 

“He’s clearly is a charmer, John. I can see why all the girls look at him like that, rumor says that his eyes are bluer than the Circassian sea.”

“Well, he’s rich, handsome and mystery. Buckle up, girls, cause you’re gonna have to get in a very long line to touch this jawline.”

 

 

They moved on to the other news but Jason's eyes kept staring at the screen. His brain flashed back the image of a 15 years old Richard, with black hair slicked all back and in formal suit, he didn’t smile but was listening to something and clearly paid attention ahead, unaware of a cameras was pointing at his direction, and the image they took today, when he stood next to his father and watched the race with a glass of wine in one hand.

He quickly remembered the moment he saw that man. He could still feel the air rush out of his lung when he relived the images in his head.

 

 

 

That night, Jason slept with those blue eyes and that genuine smile haunted his dream.

 

 

 

 

      

 

 

     


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in the big hallway, Dick politely smiled and nodded his head every time any employee recognized him with wide eyes and head bowed low. He took a turn and made just in time for the elevator. When the door opened, all the people inside saw him and immediately rushed out even though that wasn’t their floor.

Standing alone in the elevator, he lightly loosened his tie. Bruce had finished his work soon today and wanted to have dinner together. He wanted the driver to come and pick him up at the Manor but Dick insisted to come to Wayne Enterprise’s Headquarters and wait for him.

It’s been quite a long time since the last time he stepped foot in this place, it was bigger now. The grand hall downstairs had been redecorated, clearly by Damian’s taste and design. The outside of the building had been well painted and replaced all the glass with great walls and white statures with giant watch towers at every corner.

This place had turned from a work building to a palace, a castle in the middle of Gotham, their kingdom.

 

His elevator door opened a few times but no one dared to step a foot inside the moment they saw him. Dick felt weird, a bit uncomfortable.

People were afraid of him, despite his rare appearance, everyone knew who he was. He didn’t do much in this place, but clearly, who Bruce and Damian were and what they did were enough to make people not to want to mess with one of their family.  

 

Walking out, he went straight to Bruce’s office. The secretary saw him and immediately bowed, she hit her phone and informed her boss.

Before he could even reach the door, Bruce opened it with a smile on his face, welcomed him.

 

 

“Should I worry about the fact that you are clearly happy for some reasons?”

 

Dick arched an eyebrow and walked in, Bruce was in a good mood today.

 

“Work has gone well so far, Damian’s made a great deal with the investors.”

 

Dick smiled while sat down the couch. Bruce gave him a glass of water then went pour for himself a Bourbon.

 

“He’s smart, besides, he’s got great gene.”  He grinned and took the glass from Bruce’s hand.

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that.”

“Come on, you know I’m not talking about Talia, though she’s great, without the psycho part.”

 

Bruce just shook his head and finished his drink, his phone rang when he was about to say something. Looking at the screen, his eyebrows frowned.

 

“This might take a while, why don’t you go get Damian, I’ll be right behind.”

 

 

Normally, when you being asked to find a 16 years old in a 92 floors building among hundreds of employees, it would probably take a few days, but this was Damian, so that won’t take too long.

He asked Bruce’s secretary to contact Damian’s and tell him where he was. Seemed like the boy was having a meeting with the CIO group in the glass meeting room in the middle of the building’s atrium.

 

Dick stood still and watched the youngest Wayne doing his job professionally despite a few employees kept asking him to sit down with worried eyes.

When Damian finally turned his head and noticed him, it was like some switch was turn on, his deep green eyes quickly flashed a light.

 

 

“Our meeting end today, we shall continue next week, you can leave now.”

 

Damian nodded his head to all the people in the room then went straight to the door, greeting his brother.

 

“You shouldn’t have come, we could have picked you up, my job was almost done actually.”  He put on the jacket and gloves that an employee just gave him.

“A walk won’t do much harm, besides, it’s been long since I visited this place.”

“There’s no need for you to be here, Father and I are doing just fine. A person like you doesn’t belong to this place anyway.”

“Ouch, Dami.”

“−Tt−, that’s wasn’t an insult. You are too good for this job.”

“O…okay?! You have a strange way of giving compliments, you know that?”

 

Damian just rolled his eyes.

 

 

“Sir, your car is ready.”  A woman appeared and politely informed them.

“That won’t be necessary, we’ll go with our Father. Tell his driver too.”  Damian pointed his head at Dick then turned to leave before the woman could answer.

 

 

 

 

Their lunch was in one of the fanciest restaurant in whole Gotham, like usual. Dick never got used to it anyway. Even though he had been living and treated like royal since the age of 9, he never enjoyed it as much as people think, or at least feel completely comfortable and normal about it like Bruce and Damian. The first few years since Bruce took him in, he couldn’t even sleep in his own room because it was too big.

Dick never did the picking, cause obviously, somehow both Damian and Bruce knew exactly what he liked, they even knew that for him, sometimes cheep sugary cereal were better than Michelin star baking salmon.

 

 

 

“So, how was your day?”  Bruce asked after a sip of wine, 1997 Château Léoville-Las Cases he overheard.

“Like usual” He shrugged. “I ran 3 rounds around the Manor, then watched Al did everything and prank called the cops, nothing special.”  Dick poked his salmon with the fork while looking specifically to nowhere.

“You have it better than us. I signed a big contract today, probably potentially piss off some of the big guys.”  Damian worked on his lamps and spoke without looking at him.

“It was necessary, though.”  Bruce sighed then turned to Dick.  “I’ve noticed you had great fun last week.”

“Yeah, I did, it was a great day, I didn’t even know you owned a race car team.”

“Only a few years close, but it’s done great works to Wayne Entertainment.” 

“He’s good, the driver. I don’t know a lot about racing but still I can tell.”  Dick remembered his heart had missed a beat when he saw that flashy red car took a quick turn and cut lose all its competitors.

“It’s our intent to have the best in the first place.”

 

Yeah, they usually had the best, at everything.

 

 

“We should do this more often.”  Dick smiled, looking at both Damian and Bruce.

“It’s been long since we went out together.”  Bruce nodded and picked up his glass.

“Pfft, more like it’s been long since _I_ went out _with_ someone.”

 

That made Bruce’s glass never meet his lips. Damian stared at his plate like it had stepped on his toe or something.

Oops, looked like he had stepped on that minefield, again.

 

 

 

“Richard−” Damian started after what felt like forever, only to be cut off by someone.

“Hey Boss!”

 

Bruce and Damian turned back and Dick looked up to see a grinning Jason Todd now heading toward them.

 

 

“What a surprise, Mr. Todd.” Bruce stood up and shook his hand.

Dick cocked his head aside and looked away, could literally feel that quick glance Bruce gave him in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Mr. Wayne.”  Jason bowed his head a bit then moved to Damian. “Mr. Mini Wayne.” Damian took the racer’s hand with a not so pleased face.  “And… Mr. Not so mini anymore Wayne?!”

 

 It took Dick a few second to realize they were all looking at him and he was still sitting in his chair. He quickly stood up and gave the man a firm handshake.

 

“Please, call me Richard, Mr. Todd.”

“I wouldn’t dare to take the honor. I saw you last week, at the stadium.”  That grin he was wearing was definitely a lady killer.

“O..oh, you did?”

“Yeah, I’m the driver, you did come to cheer our team but not the others, right? You even came to our room for celebrating.”

 

Oh so this was Mr. Sexy Driver Babs couldn’t stop talking about.

 

“My apology, I didn’t pay much attention that day.” 

 

Yeah, Jason remembered very well that day all this man did was staying behind the guards and trying to avoid the press.

 

Man, this is the first time Jason could see the young Wayne this close. He looked breath taking.

He knew he shouldn’t stare at someone this long, but damn, those pinky pouty lips looked like it could bring the dead back to life with just one kiss, and that slightly tanned skin was just perfect under the light, and those goddamn eyes, it was like it belonged to a mermaid or some beautiful mythical ocean creature, not a mundane man.

He probably should say something now before they started to think that he’d turned to stone.

 

“We’re having a party over there, I guess I shouldn’t interrupt your dinner anymore…”

Fuck, where all those confidence and cocky attitude were when he needed them!

 

“Oh, you’re with your team right now?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty soon, but we probably won’t go home after midnight.”

“Then I think I should go say hi.”

 

Jason could see that that line didn’t surprise only him but also the other Waynes.

 

“You guys won’t mind, right?” Jason held his breath while Dick was saying, _oh god, did his eyes just fucking glow?!!!_  “I didn’t give you a proper congratulation the other day.”

 

Well, who was he to say no. Besides, one just not simply denied a pretty face like that.

 

“Trust me, they will be thrilled. Just hope your family here would be okay with us stealing you for a while.”

 

 

Dick turned and looked at Bruce, the denial was written pretty clear on Damian’s face.

He needed this, a short break before their conversation went intense, besides, he knew Bruce couldn’t say no when he pulled the puppy face. So when he finally nodded, Dick didn’t wait for the waiter to come help and got out of his seat.

Moving away, he could felt Bruce and Damian’s eyes glued on his back.

 

 

 

“So… family night, I guess?”  Jason tucked his hands in his pockets and led the way, grinning at the man walking next to him.

“You could say that.”  Dick chuckled, nodded his head in appreciation when people moved to clear their path.  This must be one of the very many restaurants Bruce owned, due to the fact that basically everyone who worked in here knew who he was.

 

They moved to a private room, the two guards saw them immediately opened the door and let them in. Inside, it was totally different with the quiet and luxurious atmosphere from the outside.

The music was too loud, empty bottles spilled around the floor, there weren’t any girl, but the cheering and drinking and singing loudly of the boys made this a completely wild feast.

 

Jason chuckled when Dick seemed overwhelmed and looking at everything with wide eyes.

 

“Guys, we have a guess here!”  He had to shout to overcome the music. Roy was the first to turn his head, he was holding a half-empty bottle of wine and half laid on the couch when he recognized who was standing next to Jason, he dropped the bottle, which hit someone was crawling on the floor right in the head, hard.

 

“Ouch! What the fuck, man!” 

 

The swearing and a dead still horrified face Roy drew the rest of the team attention to the door. Suddenly, the only sound in the room was the too loud beats from the speakers.

 

Dick laughed in awkwardness, looking at Jason for some help. The racer only laughed out loud like it was something funny and grabbed his shoulder.

 

“Relax, guys! Mr. Wayne here only wants to give us a compliment for winning the big race.”

 

That didn’t smoothen the mood at all, so Dick had got to say something.

 

“Please, don’t stop celebrating. I’m just here to say you all have done a great job, your winning didn’t just do great to your team, but also to our company. It’s our great honor to have such talented people to work with. You deserve the pride and fame that you’ve reached today. I believe in the future, our partnership will continue to bring great success to both side.”  He looked at every face and did his best to memorize them. It was the least he could do. Dick wanted to say something else, to stay for a little longer but the silence and the way all the faces in the room turn to stone made he understood that he was the elephant in the room, so he did his best to smile again. “Well, that was all I could say. Please resume your party, I’d hate to be a third wheel in such fun.”

He turned and nodded to Jason, who clearly had been staring at him the whole time. He had tried to ignore it, but even when he turned and looked back, the driver's eyes stayed still without any shame, a flicker of amusement even.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet your team, Mr. Todd.”

“Please, call me Jason.”  The racer rested his forearm on the door frame and the other hand on his hip. There was something in that cocky smile that made Dick’s heart jumped a little.

“Then I hope we could see each other again soon, Jason. I would love to see you work someday.”  Dick was only half serious about it.

“Then why don’t you come to my garage tomorrow, we do all our stuff in there. I keep my sweat champion babe in there too. Trust me, you’d love to take a look at her.”

 

That sounded tempting, and even more by the way Jason was slowly leaning too close into his personal space.

 

“I think I can schedule that.”  He lied. Dick didn’t have anything today all day long, and he couldn’t wait to have an opportunity to go out, but he had to keep the formal.

“It’s a date then.” 

 

That line came out made Dick almost blushed like a school girl, and the toothy grin that Jason was giving was all about arrogance and excitement.

 

_Relax, relax! It just a normal date, not a ‘date’ date._

“I guess it is.”  He nodded and turned to make his exit as fast as he had made his entrance, a bit worried about the fact that his heart rate just fastened up a bit.

 

 

 

Jason waited till Dick’s back disappeared behind all the bodyguards that obviously had hidden around everywhere now gathered up, leading him back to his table. When he came back to the room, his teammates were staring at him like he just grew a second head.

 

“What?”  He asked innocently, took a can of beer on the table then dropped on the couch next to Roy.

“What my ass! What the hell just happened man?!!”  His friend waved his hands in the air while looking at him with wide eyes. “That was a fucking Wayne, and not the just any Wayne, it was Richard Grayson fucking Wayne!”

 

Jason just rolled his eyes when his redhead buddy started yelling.

 

“We all look like shit and you just got in, waved your wand and popped out one of the richest dudes on Earth, and also, our freaking boss’ son in the middle of this, and I don’t even want to know how you managed to find him in the first place, he’s like some damn fairy tale to the media!” 

 

He was about to say something, but one of his other teammates poked his head in.

 

“I gotta spill the shit, man! He’s hot as hell! I saw him on TV last night but fuck, my eyes are still blurred.”

“I can literally smell money in the air when he stepped in!”

“And you heard what he said?! Sound like the Queen’s speech to the colonies. It was like ‘ya all serve me well, I own you, bitch!’, but, you know, in fancy ass language.”

“And did you see that suit? I bet we can by a whole house with just his shoes.”

 

“Guys, enough!”

 

Jason was getting tired of this.

 

“He’s having dinner with his family here. I saw them when I went to order us more beers, so I said hi. It was his idea to go see us.”   

His teammates stared at him, again. He needed something stronger than beer, his bodyguard was driving tonight anyway.

 

“You know what? I’m just gonna assume you didn’t say that there were three Wayne sitting and eating in this place right now. I’m having too much fun for that, so where are the goddamn beers you ordered for us now?!”

 

 

Yeah, Roy was right. He needed more drinks, he was in a good mod now, he just got himself a date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ================

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well, that was faster than I thought.” Damian arched his eyebrows when Dick sat back in his chair with the help of the waiter.

“They are having fun, I don’t want to interrupt it.” Dick smiled and turned his attention back to his dish, lips still curling.

 

Damian watched his brother with suspicious eyes, but decided not to ask about it, cause, he liked Dick’s smile, it was always warm, gentle and comforting. He was afraid if he started to ask, that smile would disappear.

Bruce looked at him and the same thought ran on his head.

 

 

Dick was now cutting his salmon while humping some song that he didn’t even remember its name.

 

How could he feel anything but happy?! He just got something to do tomorrow rather than counting the number of cereal in a box.   

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Master Dick, what are you doing?”  Alfred arched an eyebrow when he entered Dick’s room with a silver tray on his hand.

 

“Just out for a minute, Al. I’ll be back soon, you don’t have to call anyone.”  Dick tucked his socks on then went grab his coat. When he reached the doorway, he toke one of the biscuits on Alfred’s tray then left the room, humming playfully while quickly moved out.

 

 

 

 

 

======================

 

 

 

“Crab, hey Jaybird! Where did you keep the digital tester? I think this one got a leak down or something.”  Roy shouted out under the car, only his legs were showing out.

“On the shelf. Wait a sec… Yo Daxton, go get Speedy the tester, and throw me the gauge! Shit, I think I burned this one the other day.” Jason was inside a car on the car lifter 6 feet above the ground, he gave the brake a tested kick, the wheels stopped, but the panel didn’t react quite rightly.

“Ya gotta to be kidding, right, boss? This is the third one of the month! It’s $200 each, ya’ so wasted!” His teammate shouted out from the small glass room in the corner.

“Just shut the fuck up and give it to me! It’s not like we’re cut on money.”  Jason rolled his eyes and pushed all his hair back while climbing out of the car and slung aside to give the tires a look. 

 

After making sure there was nothing else wrong, he jumped off and landed just in time to catch the digital tester and gauge panel Daxton threw at him without turning back.

He slightly frowned when walking under the car to give the undercarriage a quick check. The racer was about to leave when he turned and saw someone at the doorframe of their garage.

 

 

“Holy shit!” Jason hissed when he realized who it was and quickly wiped his hands on the dirty cloth that he’d tucked on his shoulder earlier, though it didn’t make any different, his clothes and body were all cover in sweat and oil.

 

 

Dick fixed his tie a bit and narrowed his eyes around the place, then he tucked up his sleeve to look at the time on his $8000 CO-AXIAL numbered edition of Deville collection Omega watch. He wondered if it was too soon.  

When he looked up, Jason was approaching him.

The racer was wearing a white tight tank that was not so much clean but clearly showed off his football size biceps and amazing broad muscle that should belonged to a fighter but not a driver, his cheek got some oil on it and sweat was rolling off his face and his undercut hair when he tucked the fringe of his tank up to wipe it off, accidently, or, oh hell he didn’t know, intentionally gave his eyes a clear access to the perfect 8 pack abs and crazy obliques(*) that’s were half hidden under the waistband of his baggy jean.

In short, he looked hot as hell.

 

Dick knew he shouldn’t stare cause it was still early and that was too much of a beefcake, but oh god, that cocky smirk made his heart went all crazy like he had had a marathon run around the whole city.

 

 

“You’ve come!”  Jason grinned and put his hands on his hip, eyes darting the young Wayne from tip to toe.  “Don’t take this wrong, but I kinda didn’t expect to see you right in the morning.”

 

Dick knew he was early, damn it!

 

“Don’t you have like… billionaire things to do?!”

 

Oh, he wished.

 

“What can I say… my schedule is a bit easy to breathe today.”  Dick shrugged and tucked his hair back behind his ear while taking a good look at the exterior of the place. Jason on the other hand was still staring at him like a thief looking at a five million dollar painting in the museum.

If he didn’t know any better, he would say that it was amusement on that handsome face.

 

 

“Well, let’s get in then, shall we?!”  Jason pointed his head behind and turned to lead. Dick looked behind his back and motioned his guards to stand down when they were about to follow him. They all looked at him with concern on their faces then nodded after a minute. They followed him to the overhead door then stopped, guarding the doorway.

 

The garage was bigger than he thought, it was more like a huge mechanic store. The air inside smelled like gas and metal, a lot of tool boxes lying on the floor, dozens of pair of tires hanging on top of the walls and a lot of car engines, body parts, and special tools on the shelves. They got some wooden tables in the middle of the room, on it were beers, lubricants, some tireliefs, valve stems, crowbars, screwdrivers, drills, spanners, and a lot of diagrams and blueprints. 

There were about seven cars in here, some of them were on the car lifters, some lost some of its fenders, or got few people checking around with its hood up, the rest remained untouched and covered on the back.

Most of Jason’s teammates were here, they wore red mechanic outfits, most only wore the bottom of it, they didn’t bother being half naked and some of them got a tank like Jason. They were all focused on the cars so they didn’t seem to recognize Dick’s appearance. They had too much muscle for their job and it felt more like a fight club than a racing team.

 

Jason turned back to look at Dick with an unreadable expression.

 

“Is there something wrong?”  He slightly frowned.

“You might wanna take that off.”  Jason pointed at Dick’s coat and arched his eyebrows.  “You won’t want to get oil on your $2000 suit.”  He spoke then pointed to gesture his dirty clothes.

 

 

No, it wasn't $2000, it was... a bit above that. 

 

“Yes, sure.”  Dick could only chuckle then shrugged off his coat, he folded it in half to keep on his forearm, he kept his vest on but rolled up his sleeves a bit. One of his bodyguards appeared out of nowhere and quickly take his coat from his hand with a bow. He loosened his tie and popped open a few buttons before waving his man off when he asked if he needed anything else.

When he finished, he felt a pair of eyes glue on him. Looking up… and yep, that was Jason’s.

It was even stranger that even though he was staring back now, the racer didn’t move his eyes away and was now looking straight at him. Dick could see there was something burning inside those gray blue eyes.

 

Jason smirked and they would probably keep staring at each other like this for a couple more minutes if Roy didn’t suddenly shout his throat out.

 

 

“Jesus Fuck! Where the hell is my tester Jason!” 

 

Oh, he had completely forgotten about his friend.

 

“Right here, man! Just give me a sec.”  Jason shouted back but his eyes were still on Dick. It took him more than a few seconds like he had promised to move away and come to Roy’s place. But his friend went out of patience and rolled out under the car to look at him before he can even make it half way.

 

“Seriously, dude! What the fuck was taking you so lon…”  Roy’s words died at the end when he saw and realized the ‘ _what the fuck’_ he had said was a very real Richard Grayson- Wayne in flesh and bone standing right behind his friend’s back. 

 

“Oh shit!” Roy’s curse was only hearable to himself, he quickly rolled off the creeper and shot up so fast he almost fell on his ass.

 

 

Oh yeah, Jason just realized he hadn’t told anyone of his team about Dick’s visit.

 

“Mr. Wayne, this is Roy Harper, our team spotter and my best friend. Roy, you know Mr. Wayne here already.”  Jason made a quick intro while Roy wiped off all the dirt and oil on his hands.

“Boss.”  Roy smiled nodded at Dick.

“Oh, please, I’m not much of your boss.”  Dick could only laugh lightly and took off his gloves to shake Roy’s not so clean hand.

“You’re a Wayne, that name owns me, my team and pretty much a half of Gotham. If you aren’t our boss then I can’t imagine what else you could be.”     

“Richard. I’m Richard, you can call me that.”  Dick laughed then smiled warmly and Roy’s brain suddenly decided to stop working for a second.

 

 

Yeah… that was definitely more than just a second... a lot more.

 

 

“So… you wanna see my sweet girl?”  Jason started when things about to get awkward.

 

Roy snapped out of… whatever he was in and scratched his neck while looking away from Dick.

 

“Um… I probably should… ” He was still dozing off. “I think I should go check on the car.”  He took the tester that he had been asking for from Jason’s hand.  “It’s nice to see you again this soon… Richard.” 

 

Dick smiled brightly again when he heard his name slowly slipped out of Roy’s tongue.

 

“Me too, Roy.”

 

This time, Jason dragged Dick away before Roy could turn stone dead again.

 

“This way, Richard.”  He made sure to emphasize at the name. He chuckled when leading Dick to the back of the garage. “I haven’t seen Roy brain dead like that in years. How the hell have you managed to do that just in a few second?”  He could see through the window there were _a lot_ of bodyguards standing outside the garage, all in expensive suit and cool expression. Three of them were moving, probably moved from their position to follow their master when they found out he had led the Wayne to the back of the place.

 

“Pardon?” Dick looked back when he saw his guards entered the garage and stayed distant like he wanted, but made sure to follow suit.

 

Jason chuckled again while moving away a bike to clear their path, turning back to look at Dick.

 

“You have no idea what you do to people, right?!”  That wasn’t a question, part of him had already known that this man was being truly honest.

 

He just smiled and shook his head when Dick tilted his head and looked at him with a question mark written clear on his face.

 

“All right, there she is, your highness.”  Jason grinned and pointed his head at a covered car when they got to the corner. They came closer and he grabbed the gray cover and flipped it open, let it fall to the floor, reviewing a shiny red car covered in colorful, mainly yellow stickers. There were a lot of brand name decals on it, but it suited the car like a man with tattoos. The windshield looked almost completely black from the outside. The angles of the front fender looked extremely smooth and the front bumper went down at the tip and looked a bit pointy, the back of the car had the same sharp look with the decklids and wings went up like a dragon’s tail. The tires were black with white rears. The dim light of the area hit the red paint of the car and make it shine lightly, the huge number 52 on the side of the car glowed a bit, and the big Wayne logo on the hood couldn’t get missed.

 

Jason couldn’t hide the amusement on his face when Dick let out a sharp breath.

 

“It’s beautiful.”  Everything on this car, from the angle, the painting, to the decals and number, they all made this car a masterpiece. He could literally smell the metal, the engine oil and the slightly burn smell of the sun from this car. It was a realistic proof that sport was something beautiful. Dick could easily imagine the sound of the engine roaring powerfully and lively, the way it tore winds and air, and burned the asphalt on the racetrack.

 

Jason rested his hip on the side of the car, eyes on Dick.

 

“She’s my champion, helps me win the other year and this year’s cup.” He looked at the car with a smile on his lips before turning back to Dick. “She’s our proud.”

 

Dick could see it, behind those eagle sharp eyes, was fire of spirit, dedication, and love. When he stood next to the car, it was like they were made for each other, not a driver and a vehicle, but a man and his companion. And just like the car, he knew it from the first look, from the way he moved, talked, to the way he raced on the road, Jason was born for speed.  

 

 

“You know, it’s not nice to stare.”  Jason cocked his head a bit behind and smirked.

“Oh.” Dick didn’t even know when his eyes had turned their way to the racer. “My apologies, I was…”  He smiled to hide the fact that he was probably… no, definitely blushing now, and that cocky smirk made no help to that.

 

“Hey, it’s cool. Really, it’s not too bad having a pair eyes that beautiful watching me.” Now Dick definitely blushed harder. “I know my charm. It’s must be hard looking away.”

 

_Oh, cocky bastard!_

But he’s right, though, especially when he walked over and leaned closer to Dick, invading his personal space. He swore that square jawline could cut through diamond.

 

Dick felt one of his bodyguards moving in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Mr. Todd.”  Dick put a hand on Jason’s broad chest and cocked his head aside when he was getting way too close that he could feel his hot breath on his skin and motioned his personal guards to stay still and not to interrupt them.

The guards didn’t stop right away at first, but when Dick showed that he was dead serious, they stopped their feet, though their face frowned and hands fisted tightly, clearly not happy about the fact that Dick was letting this man get too close to him.

 

“Jason.” The racer slightly chuckled and leaned down to breath into Dick’s ear. When they were this close, Dick realized this man must have roughly at least 3 inches over him.

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s Jason. If I get to call you Richard, then you get to call me Jason.” He looked at Dick’s hand on his chest then grinned wildly.

Dick saw that so he was about to take his hand away when Jason suddenly resume his move and leaned in even closer, so Dick somehow quickly found himself being pressed between the car and Jason with both hands on his chest. He turned to avoid seeing those heated eyes that were staring like it would melt every inch of his face. His bodyguards looked like they were about to breath gray smoke through their noses.

 

“Well then… Jason, do you mind?”  Dick pushed his hands against the rock hard solid chest, it didn’t move an inch.

“Oh no, I don’t mind at all” Jason’s grin was shark-like. He took a deep breath and let his head sink in the exotic scent of the young Wayne. Besides the light touch of the expensive cologne he used, he smelled like fresh night air, cool and clean, like early mist, and morning roses.

“The thing is, do you?”

 

Dick blushed, again. He couldn’t find himself answer quick enough cause, honestly, he didn’t mind at all, he should, but he didn’t.

 

 

“Mr. Wayne.” One of his guards spoke, trying his best to follow his master's order and stayed still, his words came out so close to a growl, he had kept his voice low though there were anger and concern merely hidden underneath, and Dick saw his knuckles were turning white in his own grip.

 

“It’s okay!”  Dick answered. He gave his guards a small smile and a gentle expression, trying to smooth them down. “I’m alright, don’t worry.”

 

Jason darted his eyes toward the guards but quickly came back to Dick’s face.

 

“You Wayne sure know how to live.”  Jason smirked and he knew that Dick understood what he meant.  “Your guards are always this protective, or it’s just me that they don’t like?”

 

Dick lightly laughed and shook his head, his hands had given up pushing.

“You press me up a car, that was more than enough of a reason for them to act like that. Besides, they’re just doing their job.”

“So tell me, am I the first that get to pin you like this? Cause that can make a man feel very special.”  The guards looked like they were about to eat Jason alive like hell hounds fighting over a meatloaf the second they got their master’s approval.

“You could say that.” Dick grinned for the first time of the day with an arch of his brow and Jason felt his heart fasten its pace cause, oh man, that was hot. “They don’t usually let anyone get that close to me.”

“Oh so it wasn’t just because of me huh? That’s how you usually go out?!” 

“Every time. I’m used to it.” Dick shrugged with a smile.

“You still don’t seem cool with it.”

 

His shoulder stiffed when that line came out but he quickly shrugged it off, that didn’t escape from Jason’s eyes, though.

 

“And what leads you to such judgment, exactly?” Dick smiled darkly while dancing his fingers on Jason’s chest, distracting him.

“Please, you’ve been tightened up the whole time and jump off every time your men make a move. You watch them carefully and command just in time before they can do anything against your want, which shows that you know them, understand them, and clearly, you’re too used to their behaves, but the way you keep shooing them off shows that even how familiar you are to this, you never like it.”  Jason smirked cockily when he saw Dick’s eyes widened. “Come on, I have eyes, besides, due to my job, I’m a pretty good and fast observer.”

 

 

_Too good observer more likely._

Dick looked at the racer and flickered his eyes. He was a lot smarter than he gave him credit for, cause that sort of thinking didn’t come from everyone, and it wasn’t just about paying attention and observing, it was also about how fast he analyzes the situation and pick up the clue through simple minimal actions. And more dangerously, he didn’t show it out, how he knows things, what he saw, he kept it, and only used it when he felt like it, or to gain something back.

 

That wasn’t the way a sportsman’s mind work, that was the way a businessman shows his place in the economic world, or the way a well-trained and experienced fighter shows their skills.

 

Jason’s image in Dick’s mind suddenly changed from super hot racer guy, to super mystery dangerous underestimated hot racer guy.

            

 

 

 

“Yo Hood! Where the heck are you? I need a hand here man!”  One of Jason’s teammate shouted, came behind was a loud splashing sound and everyone started yelling. “Oh fuck! Oh shit Shit SHIT!! Get that fucking thing off my face!”

 

 

Jason shook his head and groaned in annoyance.

_What a bunch of killjoys._

 

After a couple of second, slowly, he pushed his hand against the car and stepped back, giving Dick’s personal space back.

“What a mood killer.”  He muttered between his lips then turned to look at Dick. “We better go check on those idiots before they kill themselves.”

 

Jason was already a few steps away when Dick figured things out and rushed to follow him.

When they were back, there was oil on the floor and his team was struggling over the hood of a car, yelling at each other.

 

“Turn the tap over there motherfucke... Urghhh!!! That just get into my mouth!”

“Fix the damn pipe and shut your mouth up then maybe you won’t have to eat oil for breakfast!”

“Somebody go get a fucking cloth right now! The turbochargers are soaked!”

“I need a hand… no, screw that, I need four hands here!”

 

 

  _What a mess!_

 

“Jesus, what the fuck did you do to it!”

Jason shouted and quickly ran over to his team and helped.

It didn’t take more than a minute for them to started yelling at each other again. Dick and his guards looked at each other in question.

Thing seemed to get worst when most of the team got oil all over their body.

 

“Maybe I should…”  Dick chewed the inside of his lips while he slowly suggested, only to be cut off.

“No.”  His guard answered quickly, went to stand next to him in case he does something stupid.

 

Dick went silent again and looked at the view in front of him. After a minute, he popped his lips and pronounced.

“Yep. I definitely should.”

 

His guard didn’t grab Dick’s arm in time to stop him and he was already walking over the car. He took a clear spot, away from the yelling oil-covered mess the racing team were and took a good look at the engine.

The team was doing a fine job keeping the most important parts alive and well from the oil, Jason and Roy were doing their best to move the tap away to stop the leaking. There were too much oil that he swore one match they would all go BBQ.

 

“Hey… somebody…shit!!!”  Roy opened his mouth but quickly eat a mouth full of oil that he had to quickly turned away, coughing his lungs out.

“Pull the fuckin−shit!”  Jason seemed to find out the problem at the same time and started yelling, but also quickly turned away just in time no to have the same ending like Roy.

 

He was about to take the sacrifice and tell the others to cut the wires when suddenly the leaking stopped.

They all laughed out of relief and when Jason turned his head up, he saw Dick, sleeves up, wires in his hand.

His teammates looked up too, and one of them snapped out ‘oh shit!’ then threw the oil-soaked clothe away in panic, which landed right on Jason’s face.

 

_Seriously, he so needed to reconsider his life!_

“Well, that was nasty!”  Dick was grinning ear to ear. It was funny, the way the racing team was all looking at him like he was a walking fish.

 

 

“You’re…” One of them mumbled with wide eyes.

“Richard. I’m Richard.” He smiled, swinging the wires on his hand and rest the other on is hip. When he released that everyone was still looking at him to the point that he felt like their eyes might fall off, including Jason, he shrugged. “What? I have a lot of cars, and a lot of time, so… yeah, I may know a little about engine and stuffs.”

 

He was being honest. They had twenty-seven cars down the garage of the Manor, and Dick got nothing to do, so he did a little digging, playing around with them. Bruce didn’t complain, he was just glad that Dick got something on his mind and would stop whining about not being able to go out at some point, Damian had even asked if he needed more car. He started doing it 4 years ago.

 

Okay, so maybe his knowledge about car didn’t just stop at ‘a little’.

 

 

“Richard…” Jason took off the cloth on his face with a sigh and threw it at his teammate in the face for revenge. “What are you doing?”  

“Helping?!” Dick shrugged again and smirked at Jason. “You guys seemed frustrated so I decided to give a hand.” He wiped his hand that got black smoothing oil on it when he dug it into the engine to pull the wires on a cloth nearby.

 

“Stay off, Richard. I mean it, you’ll get shit on yourself.” Jason said when he flexed his muscle to readjust the pipe.

“You are the one that got soaked. Now, move aside and let me help, most of you seem unoccupied at this moment.” Dick laughed when he looked at Jason’s face, his hair had got soaked too.

He moved over before any of the racing team could say anything and dug his hand into the engine again. 

 

 

 

After 10 minutes, job was done, the car seemed to get normal again, it would still need a check up later, but for now, it would be just fine.

Seemed like, at the end, his white shirt got dirty too, Alfred was going to be mad.

 

He sat on a small platform in front the head of a car, right next to the one they had just struggled to fix. He had taken off his tie and vest and gave it to his guard, lost a few more buttons, sweat rolling off his face.

Roy came over and sat down next to him with two beers in his hands, he gave one to him.

 

“Here, don’t know if your mouth can take some cheapo stuff like this, but it’ll ease the heat.” Roy rested his beer on the floor and open the other can for Dick before handed it to him.

 

Dick chuckled and took the beer. He took a sip and humped when the cold liquid ran down his throat. Roy just watched and swallowed.

Despite its low price, the beer tasted amazing.

 

 

“So, where did you learn about cars?” Roy asked after a sip and hung his eyes on the air, rested both of his arms on his knees.

“At home, mostly. It’s one of the ways I kill times.” Dick answered with amusement and rested both of his hand on the floor, relaxed a bit.

“Well then you sure have as much time as your money to know this damn much about it.” He admitted, he was surprised when Dick seemed to understand most of the things they had said while helping them. Normal people couldn’t just do that, engineering wasn’t simple, all of his team were well-experienced mechanics and had worked, and basically grew up with cars to be able to have the knowledge to gain success like today. Roy knew that they were good… no, not just good, they were the best, cause you couldn’t just go to NASCAR, not to mention winning it, if you were just good, you had to be the best of the best to be able to join the big game and compete with the greater.

 

 

“I still struggled a lot back there, but thank you.” Dick smiled and looked at Roy, who was shaking his head and took another sip of his drink.

“You did fine… more than fine. But this is what we do for a living.” It was true, they were the professional, besides, there were things you couldn’t just learn by yourself.

 

 

The team was coming over, most of them had got rid of their shirts cause it got all soaked, dirty and smell horrible. Suddenly, Dick felt like he was in one of Calvin Klein shooting studio. They were laughing and patted on Roy’s shoulder and gave Dick a thankful nod.

 

“You were amazing back there. I think you have a potential. Ever thought about being an engineer, boss?” Daxton were grinning playfully when on of them hit him in the arm.

“Getting comfy huh? Richard here is a Wayne, he doesn’t have to get oil on his hands to have penthouse.”

“Actually, I live in a manor, but we do have penthouses.” Dick chuckled and took the clean tower Daxton just gave him to wipe away the sweat.

 

“So, Richard… right? You’re still sure we can call you like that?!” Jason’s teammate looked at him with little hesitate on his face, like he half expected Dick to storm off and get angry at them.

 

“Yes, I meant what I said, you all can call me like that.”

 

There was something in Dick’s smile that made the team widen their eyes a bit and turn look at each other, exchanging silence words.

For a moment, Dick was afraid they would shy off or stay distance like everyone else.

 

 

“Well then, Richard, I’m Luke. Welcome to the team.”  Luke put his hands on his hip and gave him a bright smile.

 

 

 

They talked for a while, mostly about cars and the team history. Dick found out that most of them were from the streets, poor houses and had struggled with money and life before they got the fame and success like today. The team started poorly at first with only Roy and Jason, they were two poor kids that had gotten their asses kicked enough to know how to kick back harder. Cars and childhood were something they shared. At first, they only joined races with a crappy car for money for foods, so they picked up members during their path, kids that had no future and saw life through bruised eyes and hungry stomachs. When a full team had been formed, the races kept getting bigger, the money they won kept getting higher, it was more than enough for foods and taking care of the cars they used, only when Jason started losing, and no one wanted to leave the team, only then, they knew they couldn’t  stop anymore, and they didn’t want to, ever. Racers started to know their names, kids on the streets went out to cheer for them when they won, and the underworld started hiring them. 2 years ago, Bruce went to see them at a race and offered to work for him, better job, bigger games, and higher income, from street races, to national competitions.

The team didn’t ask about anything personal from Dick and at that point, he was grateful.

 

 

 

“Okay, it’s nice to chat with you, but I gotta go splash some water on me, cause I think…” Roy sniffed himself and almost puked. “Alright, that’s it, everybody stayed 2 feet away from Richard, we all smell like dead fish here!”  He quickly got up to his feet and grinned playfully.

 

 

Jason appeared from the outside of the garage, half naked, his wet tank twisted to a roll in his hand, water dripped off his slick back hair. He shook his head to wave off the water, or at least make it stop dripping on his face, when he looked up, his team and Dick were staring at him.

 

“What?”

 

 

Roy rolled his eyes before came over and patted on Jason’s shoulder.

 

“Keep him company while we go shower off.”

 

The team went out to take a shower that was actually spraying water at each other with the car washer kit they kept outside the garage.

Jason grinned at Dick and came to his place to take a beer.

 

“I see you’re getting along with them.”

 

Dick chuckled and handed him a can.

“They are nice people, it was interesting talking to them.”

 

Jason smiled and couldn’t hide the amusement on his face.

“Sorry ‘bout your shirt.” He pointed at Dick’s white shirt that had some stains of black oil on it.

“Oh, this? Nah, I don’t mind. My butler will probably fix it somehow, he’s full of miracles.”

 

They both laughed and Jason was not going to ask about why the Wayne family still had a butler.

 

“I see you’ve dropped the formal. It’s nice to see you getting comfy.” He smirked and the curl on his lips got wider when he saw Dick’s cheek colored up a bit.

“I… it feels comfortable, talking with your team. It’s been long since I got to meet normal people.”

 

There were a lot of question running in Jason’s head about that line, but before he could manage to speak anything, Dick’s guard came over and leaned down.

“It’s time, Mr. Wayne.” His information was short, but it was enough to make Dick’s brows shot up.

“Already?!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but we need to go back.” The bodyguard lightly nodded and ordered in his comm for the driver to come over.

“Yeah… I know, it’s just…” Dick sighed but got up to his feet after a few seconds.

 

“Wait. You’re leaving?” Jason’s eyes twitched a bit, because, Dick just got here and they didn’t get a chance to talk to each other much, and now he had to go.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.”  Dick’s smile was forced and everything was telling him that he didn’t want to leave either.

“Why don’t you stick here a little bit longer, we can go grab some food for lunch after that.”

“I would love to….” Dick had already turned to nod with his guards. “But that would have to wait for another time.”

He shook Jason’s hand and smiled at him.

“It was nice to meet you again, I had a wonderful time.”

 

 And… yep, he was back to the formal again. Jason was feeling a bit ( _a lot_ ) jealous with his teammates now.

He smiled back, forcefully, and waited till Dick’s back and his guards disappeared behind the front door and the sound of his black SUV drove off.

 

Great, there went his date.

His team even got a better spot than him. Guess he would have to call for another date, then.

 

…

 

That when something snapped in his head.

 

 

 

“Oh FUCKKK!!!”  He shouted loudly and growled in his throat.

 

 

He didn’t even get his number!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(*) oblique: it' the v-line shape thing on a muscular man hip... Honestly, I don't even know what the hell that is, but it makes smart girls stupid!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting lengthy, I thought about cutting this chapter into 2 pieces because this is too long but then I thought 'oh hell, screw that, who care anyway'. Last week, I did a check on the story and I found a bunch of grammar mistakes, I tried my best with my poor English knowledge so please, be easy on me


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Dick was sitting in the library, a book on his lab and a silver tray with a cup of black tea and a cupcake stand on the small wooden table right next to his single leather sofa.

He was in the middle off a yawn when a hand behind his head came down to rest on the handle and a kiss land on his raven silky hair.

 

Dick closed his eyes and hummed smilingly.

“Evening, Damian.”

 

The boy grinned on the kiss and pulled away to sit on Dick’s right handle and swung his hand on the back of the sofa.

“Evening to you too, Richard.”

 

Damian was home early today, normally, the boy would only be home around dinner time, sometimes he wouldn’t even make it in time or had to go out for business.

The room felt to silence for a good decent three minutes before Dick flipped the page.

 

“Is there something on your mind?”

“What makes you think so?”

“You’re staring at me.”

 

Damian only gave him a grin as an answer.

 

“Mind to tell me where did you go 2 days ago?”

“Like you haven’t already known where I went.” Dick rolled his eyes and tried to find the line that he had been reading.

“Yeah? But I would prefer to hear it from you.” He lowered his head to smell the fresh soap on Dick’s skin and the light sweetness of his shampoo, Dick must have just gotten a shower.

“It was nothing special. They’re all nice people.” Dick laughed lightly when Damian’s nose tickled the skin on his nape, he put a hand up to ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Did any of them touch you?”  He closed his eyes and let Dick do what he wants.

“No. There were 7 men around me, duh. A fly can’t even get near me.” Dick rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. Though he was the one lying here, well… technically, none of them, even Jason, did touch him, he still couldn’t help feeling annoyance bloomed up a bit every time his family asked that kind of question.

“Good. Next time, if you go there, bring more men.”

“What? But…”

“There are 8 members on the team, and if what my resource said is true, they are all heavily muscular. You wouldn’t want to have the lower ground when bad things happen, would you?”

“Like I said, they’re all good people. They won’t do anything to me… I mean, why would them? I’m their boss’ son. And besides, I can take care of myself.” He didn’t mean to sound like the victim of the conversation, but the way Damian and Bruce keep overreacting to everything was driving him mad.

“They are people, Richard. There are no good or bad. The choice of our faces depends on our emotions toward the others. It keeps changing and never stays permanently, because that’s how people work.” He took Dick’s chin and looked him in the eyes, forest green met deep sea blue. “We can’t gamble our lives on that, can we?! How can you know whether or not you are on the right side of their liking.”

 

Damian chuckled evilly when Dick’s face frowned lightly and there was something in those magnificent eyes said that he wanted to argue, to disbelieve what Damian had said, but something was holding him back, memories, reality, and events that would scar him for life, so with discomfort, Dick had to swallow all it down and silently admitted that his brother was right at some point.  

 

The boy couldn’t help but feel victorious at this moment.

“Besides,” He leaned down and got closer. “You could wreck every mind with this look.”

 He was about an inch away from catching those lips before Dick moved his head aside, let the kiss dropped on the hair near his ear instead.

“Damian.” He looked at him with sad eyes. “We talked about this.”

 

 

Damian leaned back to look at Dick in the eyes, he didn’t smile, but his expression was full of careness.

He didn’t show that face out often, rarely, in fact. Damian was always cold to people, respectful with his father, and thankful for his mother though he didn’t love her much anymore, but to Dick, he opened his heart widest. He didn’t care what people might think, Dick had been a father, a mother, an ardent guidance, and a loveable friend to him. Dick had taught him much more things than his father had, shown him much more love than his mother could ever do.

It was inexorable not to love this man.

 

“Yes, we did.”  The hand he had slung on the back of the couch slowly slipped down, grasped the back of Dick’s neck delicately. “I just don’t care.”

 

 

Seeing Dick this close caught Damian in awe for a minute cause the man’s beauty, it was enough for Dick to sneack a hand on his chest and suddenly push him, cause him off guard and fell off the handle of the couch.

Damian quickly bent his back and landed on his hands then flipped his body with ease.

 

Dick jumped on the head of the couch soundlessly and so effortlessly like he was a cat and gravity meant nothing.

“Why don’t you start caring, then? Cause I’m the one that can kick your ass.” Dick was grinning like the smug ass he was.

He launched over Damian and threw a wide kick that shouldn’t be possible for a normal human body. Damian dodged it easily and threw a punch, aiming for his jaw. Dick quickly flipped his body aside and caught Damian’s arm while it was in midair and threw him over.

Damian grinned and turned his body, grabbed Dick’s hand before he could let go then gripped it tightly. When he landed on his feet, he quickly dodged another punch by lowering his body and swept a leg, attempting to fall his brother.

Dick landed on his hands instead and he did a double spin back-flip, their laughter echoed around the room.

 

“Trying so hard, Little D?” Dick jumped on a wooden table nearby and quickly moved away when Damian’s kick swept over like a bird landed then fly away on a willow’s branch.

“In your face, Grayson.” Damian grinned wildly, he threw another kick, struggled to stay focus on the way Dick front-flipped and kept landing on his hands, his legs were in the air for most of the time, and the way his back bent so hard that his calves were only inches above his head.

The man was so flexible and fast and it was very distracting.

 

They kept playing around, throwing blows with full awareness of the other ability to dodge it. It was like times had stopped and only kicked started again when someone opened the door.

 

“My, my! Master Dick, Master Damian!” Alfred walked in and was completely surprised when he saw the two boys flung themselves all over the place. “How many times have I told you, no sparring in anywhere else but the gym.”

 

Both of them stopped their moves immediately, Dick shrugged his shoulder and gave Alfred a sheepish smile when the old butler glared at him.

 

They left the room after Alfred shooing them away, Dick twisted his neck and back a little.  

“Urgh, I better go get a shower, _again_. You’ve made me all sweaty.”

“Mind if I join?” Damian smirked like a devil hunched around a sinner.

 

Dick rolled his eyes and sighed, rested his hands on his hip.

“Could you act like a brother for once? Shouldn’t we be like, fighting all the time and laughing at each other faces when someone got punished?”

“Richard, you watched too many TV shows.” Damian popped open a few top buttons and rolled up his sleeves. “You are my brother, that fact just simply doesn’t stop me from feeling what I feel and doing what I want.” 

“Oh man, I know things are different and weird where you’re from, but can’t we at least wait till you’re a bit taller or… I don’t know, grown up?” Dick's face palmed, thinking about the good old time when Damian was just a little kid and things were a lot less awkward.

“Is that a promise? Cause I must say that won’t be a matter of time.” Damian grinned evilly and rested his jacket on his back.

 

Dick wore a poker face but inside, he felt like just he had just been hit by a wrecking ball.

Damian was growing like a weed, he could see that fact every single day passed by. Damian was only 2 inches shorter than Dick nowadays, and Dick was scared, terrified for not knowing how long it would last till the day his little D over-grow him and become not so little anymore.

 

Oh god, he really missed those times when he had to look down to talk to the boy and seeing him wandering around his legs.

 

 

“Richard.”  Damian grabbed his hand when Dick turned his back and attempted to leave. “Our little sparring in there was fun, it was a very good divergent, but that won’t change any of what I’ve said.”

 

Urgh, Dick had hoped he could get away with it.

 

“Dami, who would talk to me when there are 10 black suits guys staring at them like they’re gonna rip their head off?”

“Make it 15.”

“WHAT!?? Damian, this is ridiculous!”

He had to do his best to keep his guards distance when visited the race team’s garage, and some of them kept wondering around him like he was some delicate flower that so desperate needed protection. Hell, he could knock down 5 of his own men himself if he actually tried.

 

“Being reckless is ridiculous. Hasn’t our latest accident taught you anything?” Damian’s eyes turned cold and his grip on Dick’s wrist was getting stronger.

 

Dick bit the inside of his lower lips and gritted his teeth, trying not to let the memory consume him.

“I was just having coffee with our clients, and no one supposed to know that. Like you said, it was just an accident, things like that happen. You just can’t prevent it all the time.” Dick kept his tone calm and low, tilted his head, trying to calm the boy down, though Damian looked as cool as always.

“Yes, no one supposed to know that, but they did, and you almost got caught, for the second time of the year. Accident or not, it was unacceptable what had happened to you.” Damian rose his voice and he didn’t mean to lash his anger out at Dick, but he couldn’t help it.

“You can’t change what had been done, little D. Besides, you fired the man who got the information leaked out, and I barely go out nowadays, thank to you and Bruce, so problem solved, there are nothing to worry about anymore.”

 

Damian looked at Dick with a hard expression, he moved his other hand up and caressed Dick’s face, rubbing his thumb over the smooth and flawless skin of his cheek.

 

“I didn’t just fire him, beloved.” Dick stared at his face in question. Damian had grown to love the man’s every expression, from the way he smiled, to the way he cocked his head aside and frowned his eyebrows lightly when he was half confused and half cautious about what he was about to hear like right now.

“I ended him.”

 

Dick’s eyes immediately widened, his lips parted to let out a huff.

“What…”

“He was a mole, that guy had been selling our intel to the highest bidder on the market for the whole time. Your little ‘accident’ was just an awakening bell to all of us.”

“Damian… did you…”

Damian rolled his eyes and muttered something in Arabic, but he kept his hand on Dick’s face.

“−Tt−, don’t worry, I didn’t kill him.” He had promised his father and Dick not to kill again, he kept his promise as an act of honoring them and showing his respect. His will had shaken when they got the mole, he had wanted to kill him with his own hands, but he knew Dick wouldn’t be happy about that, curse his beloved’s goodness to every living thing that didn’t even deserve it, so he let the man live. “I did make him suffer, though. He attempted to hurt you, not directly, but still, we were lucky his action hadn’t caused enough damage, so I punished him. His living from now will be worse than dying, he shall never see the sun again.”

 

 

It was moments like this that made Dick understand why people were afraid of his brother.

 

He touched Damian’s hand on his face and smiled at him.

“Damian, it’s okay. I’m okay, you don’t have to worry.”

Though his brother reaction on his safety was irritating sometimes, Dick could help but feel warmness bloom in his stomach when Damian was being protective like this.

“Yes, you are.” Damian pulled Dick’s face closer to his for a light kiss on the cheek. “And it’s my job to maintain that fact.” He pulled his hand away and looked straight into Dick’s deep blue eyes. “So do me a favor and do what I’ve said, or next time your little sightseeing trip every once in a week will be less than an hour.”

 

 

Dick immediately pulled his hand away and stepped back, letting Damian’s hand slip off his face. His expression was a mix of hurt and disbelieve.

“You can’t do that!”

 

Damian fisted his hand and let it fall down aside of him.

“I can, and I will if it is necessary.”

 

He winced a little when Dick let out a bitter laugh, like he could believe that this was actually happening.

 

“This is insane!” Dick hissed and looked at Damian with those eyes like he had been betrayed.

Feeling like he couldn’t take it anymore, Dick turned to leave and was too angry and caught off in his just own thought when Damian rushed to follow him and caught his wrist.

“Richard.”

“What!” He rose his voice, not too much, just enough for other to know that he was not in a mood of talking, and just want to be alone right now. Damian didn’t pull back, though, the calming and the lack of emotion on the boy’s face was so much like Bruce’s that it drove Dick even madder.

 

“Remember, everything I do, is for your safety.”

Damian’s eyes were showing nothing but seriousness. He usually pulled this face on when talking about business, he hated that he had to look at Dick like this though, cause every time he did, they tend to be in the middle of the tension and it always dragged the older one out of his dorky happy mode.

 

“I know.” Dick breathed his words out, so light that it almost got out of Damian’s ears. “It just…” He ducked his head, avoiding the boy’s eyes. “Feels like you’re preventing me from living a life.”

 

Dick finished then twisted his wrist, jerked his hand of Damian’s strong grip with ease then quickly left, leaving the boy standing alone in the hallway.       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

=================================

 

 

 

 

 

“So,” The girl put her leg on the front panel of the front passenger seat, her hand curled up her white skirt a bit, reviewing her slim tanned thigh. She smirked evilly, a hand came up to tuck her blonde wavy hair back behind her ear, the night sky and dimmed light on the street flashed at the window behind her shoulder. “You a racer, right?!”

 

Jason’s hand was on the wheel, he dragged the cigarette out of his mouth with his free hand and blew the white smoke out in the air.

“Yeah.” He curled the corner of his lips, eyes stayed on the road, his finger give the cigarette a small press to brush all the butt out of his opened window.

“Well…” She rolled her shoulder slowly and moved her hands out to stroke Jason’s thigh and bicep. “I thought you would be faster than this, Mr. Racer.” She purred in his ear and licked her lips.

 

Jason squinted his eyes and threw the cigarette out of the window. Now he got both hands occupied, he pushed the gear and kicked the pedal hard. The girl yelped, her body slung behind and sunk in the feather of her seat due to the sudden change of speed.

He took a fast turn at the crossroad and the girl shoved to the door like a wrecked doll.

Jason cut off all the car on the road so fast that none of them even realized what just happened, the needle on the speed clock was flying up to almost 100 when he kicked the brake and the whole car suddenly stopped right at the parking spot, not a single tire crossed the paint. The girl flung off her seat and hit the windshield with her head.

She groaned painfully and palmed her head, when she looked up, her forehead got a big red bump, her hair got all messy and stuck out in every different direction, one of her false lashes fell down on her cheek. She looked like a psychology patient and groaned out in pain while looking at him with angry eyes.

 

“You son of a bitch!” She yelled and waved her hand out to hit Jason right in the face, he got her chicken wrist while it only inches away from his face with no effort.

He threw her back in her seat and took off his seat belt.

“Have your mom ever taught you not to put your leg up on a guy’s car?!” He turned off the engine and pulled out the key. “And next time, wear the fucking seatbelt before you ask a guy to speed up.”

 

He went out before she could say anything and walked toward Roy, who had been waiting for him for a while in front of the club.

 

“About damn time!” Roy arched his brows when the girl rushed out off Jason’s flashy red sport car in furry and left without much of a glance back.

Jason threw the key to the waiter guy and nodded at the guards. He came closer and hugged Roy and patted on his back, when they broke off, they both look at the girl from a far trying to get a cab.

 

“Nice pair of legs she’s got there. What a pity.”

“Yeah, almost make me forget about the shitty brain part. Bitch didn’t even wear her seat belt for most of the way, made me drove at old lady speed and know what, when I got it to 2 blocks away from here, she spread her legs and mocked why I was too slow.”

“Sure she's just dumb? Cause a person gotta have no brain to be ‘get into a racer’s car without wearing seat belt’ kind of dumb. I’m your bro and I still shit my pants out every single damn time I let you drive me outta town.”

“Yeah, you puked on time. My car smelled like shit for days.”

“Damn, memory. Did you fuck her?”

 “Twice.” Jason snorted.

 “Huh! Not pity left then.”

 

Roy grinned and slung his arm on Jason’s shoulder, they walked into the club, where the rest of the team was waiting.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

Jason groaned, rolled to the side of the bed, arms slung wide open on the mattress. His brain only started to work when he felt something warm hit his arm and the bed creaked. Open his eyes, it didn’t take half of his brain on its full function to fully realize that he wasn’t at home. This was someone else’s place, definitely not Roy’s or any of his teammates, there were a lot of personal stuffs for it to be a hotel room, so it must belonged to the person lying next to him.

Yeah, he remembered it now, getting out of the club with some chick clinging on his arm, Roy were drunk his ass off and the team had to carry him home. Seriously, sometime, he missed a good old decent hang over, it might felt like shit next morning, but boy was the fun worth it. The whole racing thing was his life, since he took it a lot more seriously now by becoming a professional, his body and mind had to be put on its best shape at most of the time, mean no doing drug, limited drinking, 7 hours at the gym every day, and no smoking.

Damn did he break the last one more than just once! In fact, he just did last night. These days, he could only manage a few drags when he was feeling fancy or on a special occasion.

Roy and the others got it better than him when they weren’t the one sitting behind the wheel, screw them for being shitty friends by dragging him to the temptations.

 

Jason rolled of the bed and put on his clothes in silence. He took an apple on the fruit basket while moving through the kitchen counter and gave it a big bite before grabbing his leather jacket on the marble table, then left without a note.

 

When he hit the ground floor, Jason was glad that last night he’d parked his sweet baby right next to the front door on the road.

Last night, he had taken almost all the number of beer he was allowed to have on a month. The thought of not being able to drink on the next 30 days but have to keep going to clubs and bars to drag his drunk teammates’ ass home, made Jason want to punch someone in the face. Glancing down at the digital clock next to the radio, he realized it was almost 8AM.

Great, he was late for his training. If Roy’s head wasn’t out of his ass right now, later, Jason was so gonna beat the alcohol out of him.

 

He stopped down the front of his apartment’s building and moved to his private elevator. He was checking his phone while something interesting caught his eyes.

 

Tim kissed the blonde on the lips before she left, then when he fixed the collar of his shirts and turned, Jason leaned his shoulder on the wall and tilted his head up, crossing his arms and grinning like a smug ass brother just caught his sibling watching porn.

 

“What?” Tim frowned, ‘cause he knew too well that handsome smug face in front of him meant nothing good.

“Hell of a catch you’ve got there.” Jason arched his brows and curled his lips wider.

“Urgh! Can’t you just pretend to be invisible?!”

“You’re asking me, _me_ ,” He emphasized. “to be invisible, that’s kinda impossible kid.”

Tim rolled his eyes, wondering what he did to deserve this right in the morning. Jason clicked his tongue then moved to stand next to the teen.

“So, things get serious hah?”

“What?”

Jason rolled his eyes then poked at Tim’s shoulder.

“Cut the crap, kid. You took her home! Guess mom and dad approved so you can have that honey sweet bye bye kiss this morning.”

“Jason, Steph’s been my girlfriend for years. She lives with me.”

Jason almost dropped his phone.

“Wait, what?” His eyes shot wide open when he looked up and down to check for any sigh if Tim was lying. “I thought you live with your parent.”

Tim facepalmed and sighed out loud, his shoulder dropped like he was giving up.

“Jason, you’ve been living 6 floors above us for almost a year!”

“Well… I’ve been busy. Stop changing the subject, you’ve been living with your gal the whole time?!”

“Duh!” Tim waved his hands. “If you paid a little of attention to the outside world rather than your stupid phone and your stupid Candy Crush level every time you wait for the elevator, like **_right now_** , then maybe you could have known. We’ve been living together even before you moved in.”

Tim rolled his eyes again when he saw Jason’s square jaw dropped a bit.

“Kids these days.” He muttered between his lips and tucked his phone back in the pocket of his jacket when he saw his elevator was coming down close.

“Great, I forget my photos.” Tim groaned in disappointment when he checked his suitcase and quickly hit the button more than once.

“What kind of school you’re in, kid?” Jason frowned when he openly pecked at Tim’s suitcase in curious.

“Jason, for god’s sake.” Tim dug around again in hopeless that the photos would somehow magically appear. “I’m not on school today, I’m going to the Wayne Tech tower.”

“Intern?”

“Work more likely. I’m one of their researchers”

Jason’s elevator door opened but he didn’t step in.

“But you’re 19!”

“So? It’s 21st century, talents like mine are highly valuable and make a lot of money.” Jason wasn’t the one that was good at showing off.

“Guess that’s why you can live in a fancy ass place like this.”

“That’s rich, coming from you. Your rental is literally 8 times higher than mine.”

“I bought it, and I’m an adult, brat.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Jason. And you’re only 4 years older than me.” He stepped inside when the door opened, his finger was only an inch away from the button of his floor when Jason stepped in just in time for the door to close shut.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting to your place.” Jason popped a cinnamon gum in his mouth then tucked both his hands in his jacket’s pocket casually.

“Okay… why?” Tim looked at him in cautious like Jason was a wanted man or something.

“Kid, you’ve living with your babe the whole time and I didn’t have a clue. I gotta go up there and check if you guys use protection or not.”

“Oh my god! Jason, what the hell!”

“What? You live with a cute chick and still blush when I talk about condom? Don’t tell me you guys didn’t do anything more than just cuddling, cause if that’s true, then you’re an idiot, or don’t have a cock, or simply gay as fuck. So, which one do you wanna pick?”

“Would you just shut up! If someone gets in right now they’ll think we are perverts!”

“Pfft, everybody in this building know me, if they’re gonna think anything weird, it’s gonna be about you.”

“Alright, that’s it. Out!” Tim immediately pushed at Jason back when the door opened at his floor.

“You’re strong, kid. I give you that.” Jason leaned back, rested his elbow on Tim’s head when the teen did his best to pushed Jason’s out of the elevator. “But I’m 265lb and I lift twice than that every day. You can try till night, but I don’t have that much time.” Jason suddenly straight up and stepped away, Tim almost kissed the floor.

“All right, kid. Where’s your door?”

 

Tim swore, he had never talked to Jason this much before but now he did, half of his brain felt like exploding.

“And don’t you tryna ditch me, or I’m gonna give you the sex talk.”

“Alright alright! Jesus, just… stop talking about stuff like that already!”  Tim freaked out and looked around in case there was somebody around to hear them. Lucky for him, the hallway was empty.

 

Jason just tilted his head up and grinned then arched his brows like a douche bullying a nerd with enjoyment. Tim rolled his eyes again for the zillion times since Jason appeared then moved toward his door and plugged the key in.

 

 

 

Tim’s place was… well, definitely a lot smaller than the one floor mansion people called penthouse of Jason’s, but it was nice, big, comfy and luxurious enough for a person at his age to be considered admirable.

 

Jason darted his eyes around while Tim rushed into his bedroom. The racer wandered around the living room, walked to the larger window and out to the open space of the balcony. Tim’s balcony hugged around his apartment, created a long decent line of resting area, great view too.

There were a few photos hanging on the wall, flowers on the kitchen’s counter, notes on the fridge, bells and all the DIY craps he couldn’t define on the doors.

 

This place looked… like a home, not just a place to live.

 

He went over Tim’s bedroom to find the teen digging around his closet. He gave the place a good look and went to the nightstand next to the bed. He casually pulled out all the drawers, grinning while picking up a whole box of condom and a bottle of lube at the second top drawer.

 

“Model citizen huh!”

 

He threw the lube and condoms back to its place and caught the pillow Tim threw at him with one hand while laughing himself to death.

 

“Somebody kill me now.” Tim muttered and turned back to dig around the wardrobe.

 

Jason walked out of the room and came to rest on the couch, his eyes caught something on the coffee table in front of him.

There were about a dozen of photos lying here, all about nature and travel trips, nothing special, until he saw and picked up one that got Tim on it. He was holding a stick that got a big marshmallow on the top of it, wearing raincoat and baseball cap, smiling at the cameras, there was camp fire behind his back.

 

“There they are!”

 

Jason was almost, _almost_ , startled when Tim yelled.

The teen ran over and hoofed over the couch, kneeling down to pick up all the photos.

 

“You need that for work?!”  Jason snorted, gave Tim a smirk that half mocking, half disbelieve.

“No.” Tim scrolled and put all the photos in to a small black box then put it in his suitcase. “This is for a… friend?”

“What the hell kind of friend makes you late for work for travel photos? And why the hell does they need it anyway?!”

“Okay fine! He’s not my friend, it’s… complicated.”

 

   

They left the apartment. Jason hit the elevator button while Tim pulled out all the pictures to carefully check every single one of it.

 

“You have a weird friend.” Jason muttered with a smirk and juggled his keys in one hand.

 

Tim made a face and stared at the racer like he was standing next to someone caring a dangerous decease.

“Yeah… I can see that.”

 

Jason batted his head and ruffled the teen’s hair. The elevator opened and a woman inside looked at them in surprise.

She laughed and shook her head when the two boys froze.

“I didn’t know you have a brother, Timmy.”

 

Tim batted the hand that Jason had wrapped around his neck away and fixed his hair.

“He’s not my brother, Mrs. Kane. Just an annoying neighbor.”

“Mam.”  Jason nodded his head in politeness then stood beside so the woman could walk out. Before she left, he yelled behind. “Actually, this little one is my little brother, he just too shy to admit that he’s got a more good looking sibling, right brother?!” Jason pinched Tim’s cheek and leaned down to tousle his hair, giving the boy a wide shark-like grin. “If he causes any trouble, feel free to let me know, I live right up a few floors.”

 

The woman just laughed then disappeared behind her door.

Tim immediately shrugged off Jason’s hand and pushed him away while the racer was busy laughing so hard he felt tear started to gather around the corner of his eyes.

“I’m officially regret knowing you now Jason! You need to leave, and I need to go to work, and we need to not seeing each other for probably till you stop being an ass, and that means forever.”

“I can’t believe she actually think I’m your brother, _Timmy_.” Jason snorted while emphasizing the nickname. “Weirder, I can’t believe she actually don’t know me.”

“You’re not that popular, Jason. Besides, the Kane family only moved in 3 days ago. They live right next to me so they know my name.”

“Jeez, don’t know if your place get sound proof walls like mine, hope it does, other why it will be quite hard to do kinky sex.” Jason barked out his laughter and patted Tim hard on his back when Tim’s face heated up and the boy put both of his thumbs up to plug his ears. Got off guard, the photos from Tim’s hand slipped off and fall all over the floor.

“Oh God, look what you did!”

“Oops.” Jason scratched the back of his head and ducked down to help the teen picking up the pictures up.

“This is really important, Jason.” Tim pointed a photo on Jason face with a dead-serious expression on his face before sighing. “Richard really likes these photos and he don’t get to go out a lot and he’s a really really nice person and I kinda really really like him an…”

“Wow wow wow, hold on a sec, who did you say again?” Jason dropped the photos that he’d just gathered back on the floor and grope Tim’s shoulder. “Richard?!”

 

It couldn’t be coincidence, right?

Kid worked at one of Wayne Companies, so there was a slight chance that this was actually him.

“What Richard are you talking about? This tall, deep eyes, pretty as fuck?” He made a hand gesture and breathed hard. Tim just wore a poker face.

“Jason, what the hell?!! You can’t describe a person with just… that!”

 

Yeah, second thought, the information he gave was kinda craps.

“Um… yeah, sorry. Um… let me see, sea blue eyes, raven hair, slightly tanned skin, about 5’10, got a lot of men around him… oh, and yeah, he’s a Wayne.”

 

_Traitor!_

Jason cursed his brain for being useless and giving him the most important information at the very last.   

 

Tim sighed and took Jason’s hand off his shoulder while giving him a face that most of the mother would give to their child when finding out that they were drawing on the wall.

“You mean Richard Grayson-Wayne?! Yeah, that’s him.”

 

_Holly hell fucking shit!_

That totally didn’t make any sense but somehow, it described Jason’s feeling right now perfectly.

 

“You know him?!!”

“Jeez, don’t yell. You know how loud your voice is?!”

 

He didn’t mean to raise his voice, but it just got out somehow.

 

“Anyway, yeah, I know him. He comes over my work place a few times with his family to check on the project. I’m in one of the lead teams so I get to see them in faces. He has men drop by once or twice a month to get my photos.” Tim waved the stack of pictures in his hand and smiled proudly, he wanted to pat on his chest, but that was kinda unappropriated.

 

Jason, on the other hand, just sat there with his knees bent, arms threw in front, face dumb like a lost Belgian shepherd that tried to act cool but actually was having a battle inside of his head.

After a few good minutes, Tim lost his patience and pulled up his sleeve to look at the watch on his wrist. The teen was practically recreating the famous painting “The Scream” when Jason finally decided to snap out of the maze in his head.

 

“I’m so sooo LATE!!!!” Tim rushed in the elevator and practically raped the ground floor button like it would somehow change the fact that he was 20 minutes late for work.

“This is all your fault Jason!”

“Yes, yes, this is all my fault. I’m sorry for being an ass and I promise I’ll make it up to you by taking you to your work.”

 

Tim jumped when he heard Jason speaking right next to him, cause A: he thought he was alone in the elevator and Jason was still sitting in the hallway with his head up to nowhere, B: what he had said about this was all Jason’s fault, it was more like speaking to himself than actually blaming the guy cause Tim just suddenly felt like he had the need to lash out, and C: what the hell was he talking about!

 

Tim looked at the man standing next to him up and down long enough for Jason to feel his patience crumbling.

The racer rocked back and forth on his heel, he pulled out his phone for no reason, swung it round and round a couple of times in his hand the put it back to his leather jacket pocket.

 

“Look, I’m serious, okay? I’m taking you to work.” Jason finally lost his patience and turned his head to look at Tim right in his eyes.

He opened his arms, waiting, then shrugged and waved off when the teen continued to stare like Jason just was some kind of freak.

 

“Kid…”

“Okay, you’re taking me.” Tim pointed his finger at Jason after looking at his watch again.

 

 

 

…..

 

 

Tim dropped his mouth when Jason went around his car to open the driver door.

 

“This is your car?!!!” Tim couldn’t help but raise his voice when standing in front of the flashy red car.

“Uh… yeah, one of mine. What?”

“Life is so unfair!”

“You’re 19, live in a 2 million dollar apartment, have a steady job and a cute blonde as your girlfriend. Life seems pretty fair to me.” Jason smirked as he started the car. The engine roared powerfully like a beast in the wood.

“I rent it, not everybody could buy a penthouse in a night like you, and Steph pays part of it. She interns at Wayne Studios.”

“Love at work, I’d say.” Jason grinned and swop the wheel when moving out of the garage that made Tim grope his seat belt tightly.

“You better _not_ kill me with this!”

“Relax, I’m a professional, I drive over 125mph every time I’m on the track, this shit ain’t nothing. Trust me, I’m gonna get you there safe and sound. It’s not like every day you get to have special service like this. Where do I drop you again?”

“Just go next to the park near the… Jason, don’t’ break the speed limit.”

“Can’t you just sit there and be a little faithful? I’m not breaking any law, ok!?”

 

Tim looked at the speed clock to confirm and sighed in relief that Jason was telling the truth, though he was driving right at the limit speed.

“Anyway, so… you and Wayne, you guys are like… what, close?”

 

It was only minutes and Tim already saw the tip of the building where he worked at and couldn’t help but surprise. Jason was driving fast, very fast, but what he said was truth, the racer knew what he was doing. He turned and speeded up and cut off other cars so smoothly and easy like it was all just a game on a 90’s gaming machine. Not just that, Tim noticed that they hadn’t stop at even a single traffic light, Jason seemed to know every corner and short cut of every street, it was like the whole city map was carved in his head, and the way he spun the wheel at every turn looked almost instinctively.

Though his mouth still talked casually, his eyes had the sharpness of focus and seriousness which made him looked older, a lot more experimental and a lot more dangerous.

 

“No.” Tim shifted in his seat and watched Jason’s eyes through the front mirror. “It was more like… boss and employee relationship, though he never really shows his rights or anything, but he’s really inspirational, like, he knows what we do despite rarely shows up and he cares, like a lot, and he knows how to let people know that, Richard is an amazing speaker. I just happen to be at quite high place in the plant of the system so I get a little more attention from him.”

“That doesn’t explain the pictures.”

“Oh, right, he saw it once when I was printing it out from a sight-seeing trip with Steph, he liked it a lot so from that, every time I go travelling, I take pictures for him. Richard doesn’t get to go out much, so he enjoys seeing new things.”

Tim still remembered that moment, he hadn’t even known the Wayne’s eldest heir face at that time, he only saw a few photos of him and most of it was from a really long time ago, so when Richard showed up with men in black suit around him, Tim had though he was about to be kidnapped or something.

“Speaking about that, any idea why he’s grounded like that?”

“G−grounded? Jason, he’s not grounded.”

“Seems like it to me.”

“Honestly, I don’t know the reason, but that must be part of the fact that the Wayne family is very, mystery, protective over him.”

“Yeah, when you get to be that kind of stupidly rich, you gotta be careful. Society is crazy, kid.”

“No, I mean, there are always body guards around every Wayne member, but Richard always gets the most, and not everybody in this city even know his face, he’s been disappeared away from the media for like, almost 10 years. Only the high-end society and riches people get to see his face once in a while. If I’m planning to rob or blackmail the Wayne, aren’t Bruce and Damian Wayne the better targets than someone who is barely known?”

 

Jason got to admit, the kid got a point. The guards had always been an itch in Jason’s head since the day Richard showed up at his garage. They acted almost instinctively and didn’t actually 100% followed their master’s command, like they had different orders, and their only job was not to listen to Richard, but to protect him at all cost. And Tim was right, even for a famous billionaire’s son, 7 guys with muffler guns and Kevlar vests underneath the suit, and the three bulletproof SUV parked outside were more than too much.

 

“Or maybe he just that pretty.”

“Jason…”

“What? Oh come on, you’re not blind, a guy like that can stop a train.”

“Well… yeah, Richard… he’s… anyway, that’s not the point! Don’t you think that it’s really strange the way people act around him?!”

“What are you, a detective?” Jason snorted.

“Well, I have an IQ of 142.”

“Shit, that’s high! You have a computer or something in your head, kid?! What about EQ? You know, something about emotion shit?! People talk about it all the time nowadays.”

“That… I have quite a bit low.” Tim ducked his head and looked away while mumbling annoyingly. “Emotional Intelligence and Quotient in truth have been proved and declared to be more important and efficient than simple intellect. Guess that what Richard is really good at.”

“What do you mean?”

“You haven’t heard him talk, well… I guess long and serious enough, but I’ve met him a few times, he’s really good with people that you just wanna die for him.”

 

 

Maybe the kid was right. Maybe the young Wayne got into his head this much because he was good with emotion.

Jason’s grip on the wheel tightened when he considered.

Richard so far had managed to push almost all the buttons in his mind, it was like the guy had born to just linger inside of his head like a mystery vivid dream, and what was crazier than that was the fact that he didn’t even have to do anything. Just with his body language, from the way he walked to the way his pretty pouty lips slightly pressed at each other before he talked, it all went to Jason’s eyes and shot lightning to every nerve of him, and he had only met the guy for like, 3 times!

 

Before he could realize, Jason had already kicked the brake so hard and fast, Tim almost flew off the seat if it wasn’t because of the seat belt holding him in place.

 

“Okay, I’m late, really really late! Thank you for driving me here, and not so thank you for freaking the hell out of me!” Tim combed back his hair and grope his suitcase, but before he could opened the door, Jason’s hand got his wrist in a powerful grip.

“Alright, I need his number, kid!”

 

It was probably almost a minute for Tim to pull back his dead-pan face.

“Whose number?!” He already know whom Jason was talking about, he just wished that he was wrong.

“Who the fuck do you think I’m talking about, Richard’s! I need Richard’s number, dumbass.”

“Jason, why the hell do you need his number!... Wait, Oh God!!! Is this why you offered to drive me here?! For his number?! I knew there was something wrong when you were suddenly too good like this!”

“If you’re gonna say I’m a jackass then I must tell you that sounds exactly like the bitch I fucked 2 days ago.”

“Oh my god, I’m not hearing this!”

“Okay, but seriously, I really need his number, kid!”

 

Jason was begging now, though it didn’t sound any close to it and more like he was demanding, Tim still could see it.

“What make you think I have his number, I’ve met the guy for only few times. And please don’t tell me you’re asking for this because you’re after him.”

“Well, I… kinda,… yeah.”

“You get laid every night and still ask for his number?”

“Irrelevant, kid. Now you have his number or not?!”

“Wait 2 seconds.” Tim rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

 

Jason tried his best not to throw his fist in the air, cause that would look extremely uncool. But really, he thought he lost all the hope when the last time he saw the guy was nearly 2 weeks ago and Jason had waited, Gosh, he had waited. Every damn morning he went to the garage he checked the cameras, couldn’t focus on his work cause every damn minute he would stick out his head to look over the door, checking if someone had arrived.

Every night he found himself searching on Google for every piece of information about the young heir. It was little, what he had gathered, the guy was like a damn myth for the public, appeared then and there only few in a while like a ghost just enough to keep people talking, but it was something.

 

“Thanks, kid.” Jason could help but grin when the phone number was now his.

 

Tim was already out of the car, but he rested a hand on the door and ducked down to look at Jason while chewing his lower lip. He wore a look like he was reconsidering, or regretting his decision of giving Jason what he wanted.

“Jason, I know it would physically hurt you if your massive ego got shoved aside, but Richard is way out of your league.”

 

 

Jason had thought about it too, messing with a Wayne? Not a good idea! Messing with a Wayne that you worked for? Worst idea ever!

But damn if that pretty face worth a shot.

 

“What can I say, kid. I _love_ challenge.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason finally got Dick's number, it took him 4 chapters :v Kinda slow for a playboy :))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you guys hate me for taking too long. I hate myself too. Suck it, I hate 2016, 2017 is here now so new chapter everyone!

“I’m bored!”

Dick hung himself upside down on the back of the couch, pouting like a 3 years old.

 

“Mr. Wayne, please sit up, you’ll get a headache if you keep doing that.”

“Grayson! It’s Grayson-Wayne, how many time have I told you!” Dick frowned and slowly straightened up. “And stop calling me “sir”, Garth. My name is Dick.”

 

Garth was doing his best trying not to smile for that pouty look Dick was wearing. 7 damn years of serving and God still make it so damn hard for him to pull off his emotion and act professionally in front of this man.

“Sir, please, stop staring at my gun.”

Dick’s gaze turned toward his face and after all these time, it still stunned Garth how beautiful this person was, how much he could do to other people’s heart with just a simple flick of an eye.

 

“It’s real bullets.”

 

Normal people shouldn’t be able to tell the differences between guns, not to mention to see if the gun was loaded with what kind of bullets. His young master somehow always managed to tell. Perhaps it was experiences from years of being surrounded by heavy armed guards, or it was one of many hobbies that he had learned to enjoy from time to time. For whatever the reason was, Dick never stopped surprising him.

 

“It was close last time, we must be careful.” Garth knew the drop of those unrealistic blue eyes could make the inside of anyone twisted. People probably never said no to him, and after all those time of serving, Garth had seen for himself, even Bruce Wayne sometimes still struggled to deny his own son.

But Garth was in military, special task force for 3 years, wars made people change, turned emotion to a dead stone. Dick could cried till those blue gems turn all red, could hate him till the end of the time, stare at him with the sad expression that so broken and full of disappointment it would probably hunt him for the rest of his life, he would still blow holes to anyone dare to come in here and threat the young ward’s safety.

 

“I was being reckless that time, not you, neither was your team.”

Dick hated guns, and at this point, Garth couldn’t understand. At his position, the young man should understand himself that firearms only secured his own safety.

 

“You did just as what you were told to, information about the meeting was leaked from the customer’s side. He had it prepared. We were ambushed, it wasn’t your fault.” It was never his fault.

“I know Slade, I should have seen it coming.” Dick dropped his head and let the hair cover a part of his eyes. “After all these years, I should have known, he would never give up. He always finds a way to get what he wants, from classy dinner and generous invitations to downright kidnapping.”

 Slade Wilson was just a name on a long list of powerful and dangerous people that desired to get their hands on the Gray Son of Gotham. That damn list was the reason why Dick had to sacrifice his freedom and stay caged from the very beginning.

 

Garth was about to say something, anything to wipe off that expression Dick was wearing, it didn’t suit him, so much that it started to make the inside of him aching. The gear in his head was still rolling when Dick’s phone buzzed.

His master stared at the screen a bit longer than normal, strange number, it must be.

 

“Hello?” Dick hesitated, he should be, not many people could know his number.

“So, Tim didn’t play me!”

 

It took Dick a few second to recognize that voice, and when he did, picture of a grinning Jason Todd popped right up in his head.

“Wally! M’man, what happened to your phone?” Dick laughed, grinning like a politician in the middle of a Spring Gala.

Garth almost missed it, but Dick’s eyes were half glancing toward him, watching his expression, secretly.

Something was off.

 

“Ha, you’re cute, but who the hell is Wally? Should I kn−” Jason snorted.

“Wow wow man, slow down. What have you done this time?” Dick breathed out a laugh and quickly slid off the couch. He nodded toward Garth and moved out the room.

Garth just nodded back, eyes glued to the young ward’s back, frowning slightly.

 

Dick walked as fast as possible to his room, nodding and smiling with the guards in the hallway and the two in front of his door. After closing the door, he flopped on the bed, sighing.

“Sorry for taking so long, you’re still there?”

 

Jason barked out a laugh, something was telling Dick that the racer just shook his head and must be grinning right now. Perhaps it was because every time Dick saw him, the man always wore that too confidence look on his face and a cocky smirk on his lips.

“I ain’t going anywhere, can’t cut me off that easy.”

 

Jason had wait for this opportunity for a long time, and he was never the patient type of guy, so yeah, no way he would hang up and say something stupid like maybe I should call in another time.

“So, don’t tell me your daddy keeps the guards with you even in the house.”

“How do you know I’m at home at this moment?!”

“Timmy told me you don’t get to go out a lot.”

“Timmy?”

“Timothy Drake, nerd, work at one of your companies, black hair, big nerd, always wear suits with Converse shoes, sounds familiar?”

“Oh, Tim! Wait… you know Tim?!”

“Pfft, I’m his neighbor, I’ve known him for years. Kid’s like my little bro.”

 

Dick smiled, pulled out one of the magazines on the top of the nightstand, it was an ESPN, with Jason on the cover, his red racing suit tucked down around his hips, helmet in hand and a race car on the smoky hot race track on the background.

 

“So, what are you doing?”

“Checking the news, I saw you on the cover of this month.” Dick grinned and cocked his brow, fingers flipping through the pages of the magazine.

“I’ll take that as an implication of you checking on me.”

“Oh really?! Aren’t you the one who’s checking on me?”

 

The line went silent for a second and Dick knew he had won on that. It took Jason a moment to think about something else to talk.

 

“So, do you have anything on your billionaire’s schedule today?”

“Other than sticking at home? Completely blank!”

“Great, wanna hang out?”

“Do I want to? Hell yeah! Can I do that? Hell no.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Cause Bruce thinks I’m some kind of delicate Orchid flower that so desperate for protection from everything.”

 

Sure, Jason still remembered the way the Big Wayne looking at his son on the first day he saw them together like his eldest could disappear at any second right in front of his eyes.  

He didn’t know what made his boss acting like that, maybe he was just a natural-born protective father, or maybe something had happened, something bad.

 

“Hey.” Dick spoke after what felt like forever.

“Yeah?”

“I kinda miss going to your garage even though I’ve only been there one time.” Dick curled his finger around the edge of the blanket, smiling without realizing it.

“Really? Why don’t you come there then? The door’s always opened for you.”

“I only get to go out one time a week, Jason.”

 

That line did a struck on him. Firstly, Jason was so caught off by the fact that Dick just called him by his name, and man, didn’t that feel like a boner to him. Secondly, when he managed to cool off his mind and went down from the nine clouds, he realized what the guy just revealed to him.

“Wait, what? You only get to go out once a week?”

“Yeah, one hour each time, no more.”

“What the fuck is that for?” Oops _! No swearing! No losing face! Gotta keep the impression! Dang it!_

“It’s complicated.” Dick laughed, but Jason wasn’t an idiot and understood he was trynna brushed the subject away.

So, as a gentleman he rarely was, Jason let it go.

 

“Hey Richard.”

“Yeah?”

“Who’s Wally?”

 

No, no he wasn’t jealous! Just… ok maybe a little, but he had to know whether or not he got a competitor or Mr. Wayne here was already taken.

 

“Haha what?” Dick laughed and confused.

“I heard you called me Wally when you tried to ditch your guard dogs. So who’s the guy?”

“He’s my friend, Wallace West. You’ve probably heard of him.”

 

Wow! No shit!

 

“Wallace West?! The guy in Olympic?!”

“Yes, that’s him.”

“Shit,” God blessed his mouth. “He just broke the speed record in 100m runway!”

“Yeah, I was there when he won. He’s pretty proud of it. I’m proud of him too.”

“Wow, okay…” Jason chewed the inside of his cheek and tapped his foot. This wasn’t something he expected, they seemed close, really close.

“Wally’s my best friend since we were 11 so he’s got my number. You, on the other hand, how did you get it?”

 

Oops, busted!

 

“Um… let just say I did little Timmy a favor so this was what he had to pay back.”

“Really? My man said he came to the office late today, made him wait almost half an hour. Do you get anything to do with that?” Dick smirked, rolling in his bed and stared at the red curtain on top of it.

“Nope. That was definitely not me!” Jason’s reply flew out too fast. Technically, it wasn’t his fault that the kid forgot his photos, right? Tim was already late, Jason just made it worse.

“So, is there anything you want to talk about?”

“Oh, I not only want to talk, but it’s good to hear your sweet voice.”

 

Dick chuckled at that line.

 

“Well, I’ve got the whole day for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

They talked constantly to the point that Dick didn’t really need to look at the address on the screen to know that it was Jason.

Garth was suspicious, as always. There were a few times the calls came in the middle of dinner, Damian glared at him a few times, Bruce gave him a calculating look like he was considering that if there could be an army jumping out from the other line or not.

He ditched them, luckily, by pretending the calls were from Wally and Donna, but it was dangerous playing like that.

 

Jason was a talker, a pretty good one, maybe he was just as good as Dick when he used his mouth to flirt around.

 

“So, how was the photo shot?”

“It went well. They insisted me taking the shirt off.”

“Keep it off, you look good without it.”

“Yeah right, I work out hard, better show it out, right? Besides, it’s a way for you to take a better look.”

“Hmm, can’t wait to see the cover.”

 

 This was what they always did, flirting, chasing each other by words in excite. Dick didn’t know when did it start, but he couldn’t care more, it had been really long since he had someone as company with him in his never ending days of boredom in the massive manor. Damian and Bruce were always busy with the companies, he knew they tried their best to spend some time with him, but it was never enough, Wally was not much better, training and press, he was in Paris at this moment for some charity case, Donna was having her classes as usual, and Dick, he was just tired of being stuck in one place with armed men following his every move and Garth staring at him like he was just going to vanish into thin air at any second.

 

 

“Oh, I’ve got something to tell ya’.”

 

Dick was in the training room at this moment, swing in the clipart with a Bluetooth earphone on one side. Garth stayed distant on the faraway carpet, still itching to be nearest as possible if something happen, but he knew enough that Dick never fell, gravity patronized him, it was his home, where he belonged to from the moment he was born.

 

“And what is that?”

 

Garth was far enough to not be able to pick up what he was talking with, or most importantly, who he was talking to.

 

“Nah, it’s a surprise, but trust me, you’ll be thrilled.”

 

Dick laughed, shaking his bang of his eyes and licked his lips, tasting the salty sweat rolling off his face.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

 

Talking to Jason was always easy, the guy had the confident that could burn a building down, and he was definitely a charmer, but the important thing was, Jason always called, every day, and thanked to that, Dick felt a lot less lonely.

 

“You know what, why don’t you _look_ at it instead?”

Dick frowned.

“What do you mean?”

 

He could only catch half of Jason’s chuckle sound on the other side of the line when another call came in.

It was Alfred.

 

“What is it, Al?”

“We have a guest, sir. _Your_ guest.”

 

Dick immediately jumped off the clipart and took the nearest tower on the rag.

 

He was basically running and more than one time, Garth had to use his massive body to block his way and made him slow down.

When he reached the guest room, sitting there comfortably and surrounded by his guards, was a very real Jason Todd in flesh and bones.

 

“Jason?”

 

Dick knocked over Garth in surprise when the man used his body to block his way into the room, preventing him from getting any closer to the racer.

 

“Now there you are!” Jason stood up, arms wide open, grinning like he owned the room. The guards all reached up to their back, hands ready to pull out a gun at any second.

 

Dick looked up at Garth, giving him a pleading look.

“Please?” He whispered, which somehow surprisingly effective cause after a moment of considering, Garth moved aside.

The guards looked at each other then dropped their hands.

 

Dick let out a relieving breath and walked in the middle of the room.

“Hey”

 

Jason’s grin grew wider and he plugged his hands in his brown leather jacket’s pocket.

“It’s good to see you again.”

 

It had been too damn long since Jason had the opportunity to look at the Wayne heir this close, and man, the young ward still looked as breathtaking as always… maybe even more than usual with that sweaty shirt clung tightly to every muscle of his upper body.

“How did you get here?” Dick laughed and took a full look at the racer. He was in black cargo jean and a white t-shirt under the leather jacket today. It was simple, but the man got a body of a fighter and a face of a Hollywood actor, so of course he still looked hot.

“Uh… Driving?!” Jason shrugged and smirked. “Think I should pay you a little visit since you can’t go anywhere until the end of this week.”

 Dick smiled at that, and yep, Jason’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Um…” Dick glanced around at his guards. They basically had formed a circle around him and Jason and all of them didn’t even bother to hide their deadly stares toward the racer.

Garth stilled his stand on the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest, head ducked down and looked ready to jump on the worst situation at any second.

 

“Could you guys give us a second?” Dick whispered sheepishly, running a hand on his forearm.

 

Garth’s brow only twitched, and Jason kept smirking at him like he was gonna eat Dick alive.

 

“Guys?”

 

Dick found an urge to vanish into thin air when all of the men in the room stare at him like he was an alien from out of space. Screw Bruce and Damian and all of his paranoid protective guards, screw Garth too cause Dick could definitely feel him smirking in amusement behind his back when Dick frustrated for a moment of privacy.

 

“Well well, gentlemen, are you going to let this old man do his job and get our guest here a cup of tea?”

“Alfred!”

 

Dick practically jumped in relieve when he heard the old butler and saw his bald head peeked above one of his guards’ shoulder.

 

“Dude! You’ve got a butler?! That’s sick man!” Jason whistled when Alfred moved closer toward him and placed the teapot and cups from his rolling cart down to the wooden table along with the cupcakes stand.

“No need to exaggerate, Sir. Now to my curious, you are Master Richard’s friend?” Alfred poured out the tea in two cups while asking.

“Yep! His friend, that’s who I am.” Jason grinned and popped a cracker from the stand in his mouth.

“Well then, this must be strange because I’ve never seen you before.”

The old butler said with a casual tone but the look he gave Jason through the corner of his eyes sent a shiver down the racer’s spine. He felt like if he didn’t give the old man a proper explanation now, he could pull out a dagger from that teapot at any second.

 

“Ha ha…” Jason laughed to hide his panic, swallowing the rest of the cracker in his mouth hesitantly.

“He’s one of my new friend, Al. Give him a break.” Dick blurted out and pulled the old man gently by his arm toward the door. “I’ll be just fine. I can kick ass too, remember?!”

 

Dick grinned when Alfred shook his head and left without a protest. His grin didn’t fall off when he pointed his thumb out the door and watched the guards leaving the room. Jason, on the other hand, just sipped his tea and watched the show.

 

“Remember…” Garth turned and held the door handle before Dick could close it.

“Yell if something happens, I know.” Dick rolled his eye.

“We’ll be right outside.”

 

With a nod, Garth closed the door for him.

 

“So…” Jason whistled with his hands behind his head. “How does it feel to finally meet a human being outside this fortress, Mr. Wayne?”

“Shut up.” Dick shoved the cracker into Jason’s mouth to shut off the grin on his face. “You should feel lucky that they didn’t throw you out the window the moment you stepped in.”

 

Dick was actually surprised that it didn’t take much to convince the guards and Garth to give him some privacy. It was Garth, the guy who frowned like he had eaten a whole chili and followed him when Dick said he needed to go to the bathroom in the restaurant. Alfred he could understand, doubtful the old man was, he was actually the one in this house believed Dick needed some air to breath.

Maybe Garth finally understood that obvious fact too and gave Dick a break?!

For whatever it was, Dick didn’t have the mind to care right now, he had a guest, a new fresh face since the only people that were allowed to visit the Manor for Dick once in a while were Babs, Wally, Donna and sometimes if Bruce was feeling less grumpy, Helena too.

To say he was lonely was an understatement.

 

“So, what are you here so sudden?” Dick sat down opposite couch of Jason’s. “Not that I’m not glad that you are here, but we don’t usually have visitor, I mean not when you’re not a Wayne’s partner.”

Jason just shrugged and popped another cracker into his mouth.

“Your guards look like they’re afraid that I would kidnap you.”

“Well, they listen to Bruce and Damian’s order, and those two are paranoid.”

“Ahh.” Jason suddenly stood up, brushing his hands o the sides of his leather jacket. “How unfortunate,”

“What…” Dick stared at the racer with wide eyes.

“Cause that’s exactly what I’m here for.”

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late, I know, college life didn't take me so well.

 

 

“Oh. MY GOD!!!”

 

Dick choked out with his eyes waiting to pop out of his head. The car’s front spun 180o and drew two massive burnt curl lines on the road.

Jason laughed out like a menace and kicked the pedal harder, tempting to rush Dick’s heart right out of his chest. The smooth leather of the seat sunk deep into his skin, swallowing him down every time the racer speeded up. Aside from him, behind the window glass, the streets and lights were just a blur and strokes of colors. There were sirens behind them somewhere, blue and red flashed from behind, and Jason was looking like a devil spotting sinners.

He swiped the wheel and Dick almost smacked his head on the window glass.

“I think I’m gonna puke.” Dick groped the seat belt so tight the skin of his palms was printed with its pattern.

“Uh uh, not on my baby.” Jason didn’t sound very sorry and was laughing like a drain. “How many black cars do you see?”

 

Dick swallowed hard and peeked behind, and Jesus, it was a chaos there.

“3 GMC, one Escalade, Garth must be in it. I see motorbikes too, … 5, maybe more, they’re cutting off the cops.”

“Great, your Dad sent out an army.”

 

The engine was roaring like a beast, Dick could feel its shaking from the inside and imagine the oil and fuel pumping, burning through every core. He could see why Jason loved this car, it was a magnificent living creature, at least at this moment.

“Any specific place you wanna go? Cause, as entertaining pissing your guard dogs is, we can’t just run round and round all night without getting caught.” Jason said as his eyes searched over the mirrors.

“You’re right, we better find somewhere before they send out the chopper. It will be much harder to hide then.”

“Right, who am I kidding!? So, anywhere?”

 

Dick suddenly felt like the seat was slowly swallowing him down. The sirens sounded too far away and he didn’t yelp out when Jason made a sudden turn.

 _Where?_ There were so many places he wanted to see. He wanted to see the paints in the museum, the ones from small artists that put life in it but were often forgotten. Bruce’s extortionate collection of Peter Paul Rubens and Raphael at home was sometimes too much for him. He wanted to see the fishes and the dolphins at the aquarium, wanted to see the kids running around everywhere with big sparkling eyes, filled with joy and excitement. He wanted to see the elephants at the zoo, the backstage of Gotham’s Grand Theater, the park with people in it and not just his guards. He wanted to see the streets, filled with people walking and making life, wanted to see the buildings and how much this city had changed since the last time he could look at it from the view down below with naked eyes and free from the dark bulletproof window of the car. He was eager to try the fast food and to see how normal people wore their clothes, how they enjoyed and struggled for the day.

God, there were numerous things he wanted to see, and Dick felt like he was back being a newborn child again, anxious to see the world and the people in it.         

 

It would be too much, too selfish to ask for all those things. They were on a run, with his men chasing his tail and Bruce and Damian raging at home, yet Dick couldn’t feel more alive at this moment than he had been for the past many years.

 Garth would probably be pissed as hell and Dick was pretty damn sure he would be grounded and unable to step a foot out of the Manor’s ground for the next months, he would probably wake up every morning with Ace and Titus lying on the floor next to his bed, guarding, and Damian would be the first person he saw when opening the door, standing next to his guards outside there, waiting for god know how long, like a creepy protective muffin he was.

Yet, that thought just made Dick ache to escape for more. If he could get to see the city, the life outside and the normal people tonight, then so it be. Bruce could lock him in a silver cage forever and Dick would accept it in peace and no regret.

 

His head was still way above the cloud when the car suddenly stopped and Dick’s body and mind were violently yanked forward. He swore he could have flown off the seat even with the seat belt on if it wasn’t for Jason’s strong arm to reach out and catch the fall of his chest.   

 Dick’s neck ached and his head was a little over-mixed. When he managed to calm down a bit, he looked over to Jason, catching the man’s strong jawline and unreadable eyes.

The racer looked older this way, with his head thinking silently and face frowning just a little to make those eyes look focused and unfocused at the same time.

When he turned back, catching Dick staring at him like a collector at the museum, a smirk crept up his lips, but this time, it was softer, more affectionate and less arrogant than usual.

 

“Come on.” He turned off the engine then moved to click off Dick’s seat belt and his own. The racer got out first with keys dancing on his hand and went around to open the door for Dick. “You should see this.”

 

Dick swallowed and hesitated, because part of himself was still waiting for Garth and his guards to jump out from the bushes, the other part was running over the warnings from Damian and Bruce about going out without them or protection. It wasn’t like they didn’t have a point, the last time Dick went out all unchained and free will like this, wrapped up in strangers and busy streets, he was kidnapped and held hostage for 2 days.

And it had been years, too long and too many familiar incidents for him to remember exactly when, and since then, he had had this invincible collar around his neck, chained to the Manor, unable to walk out without surveillance and an army shadowing behind. When he was little, the circus used to travel around and take world tours, they had never stayed in one place for more than a month, and now he got nailed into one place and one place only, Dick felt like a bird with cut-off wings, slowly dying while watching the sky, unable to reach for it.

He missed this.

He missed everything.

 

 

He got out the car and stared right back into Jason’s eyes, which shined a gray cold blue. The man smiled back and there was warmness in his eyes, Dick felt himself melting a little.

“Look up.” He whispered gently, smiling like Dick was a peaceful view for his mind.

 

Dick did as he was told and gasped.

There were stars above his head, millions of it, and the sky was so clear they shined the brightest light. It was like a childish god had played with glitter and threw it around generously into the night. It was a show of light and the stars took turns to burn up like the fairy lights Alfred hang up every corner in the Manor on Christmas. They shined like diamonds and Dick suddenly understood why people were so into the stone, it was the perfect replica of the beauty of the night sky.

 

“You were taking too long, so I brought you to where I usually hide.” Jason said casually, his big body leaned over the side of the car. “Glad that you like it too.”

They were on a hill it seemed, the wind blew strongly in here and Dick could smell the grassy humid taste of the natural green carpet underneath his feet, could hear the leaves from the oak trees from afar dancing, making dry crunchy melody. The glowing city could be seen from afar, the massive Wayne tower now was only the size of a toothpick.

The wind blew again and this time, it hit him hard and cold, Dick couldn’t help but laugh, though. He knocked his head up, watching the glittering sky. Inhaling in a lungful of air, his cheeks aching from the smile he had put on.

There were eyes on him and when he noticed it, his head turned down only to meet Jason’s warm gaze and charming smile. Their bodies were so close to Dick could feel the heat on his temple from the light breath of the bigger man in front of him.

It was like his mind had stopped for seconds and Dick couldn’t do anything but blush with wide eyes for the distance between them, the handsome face that was literally inches away from his, and the light smell of fresh grass and leather blended together.

 

“Gosh, you’re beautiful!” Jason breathed out and his hand went up to caress Dick’s cheek.

 

Dick could practically feel himself heating up. Being complimented was quite nice, but no matter how much he got it, it never stopped him from blushing up. And Jason’s admittedly attractive feature did no help to it.         

His heart was drumming like crazy and at one point Dick was afraid Jason could hear it too. Every single inch of that face was so distractingly clean-cut. His eyes were doing a poor job to support his already fragile pride, jumping all around from Jason’s lips, to his eyes, to that light curve of a smirk that was so cocky and hot it should be illegal.

 

“Richard,” Jason called out and Dick almost forgot it was his own name cause his head was more than a little dizzy and only stranger called him that, and he didn’t get to meet a lot of strangers.

“Y…yes?” He tried his best, failed miserable anyway, to keep the single word out of his mouth to at least not sound so untenable.

“May I kiss you?” Jason asked as his grayish blue eyes wandered on his mouth. And did he just actually ask?! Never once Dick thought the racer had that in him.

“I really, _really_ wanna kiss you right now.” Jason slowly, carefully dipped his head down.

 

If Dick was gaping like a dry fish right now, the racer clearly didn’t mind, because he smirked when Dick didn’t pull back and pulled his chin up to meet those waiting lips.

And boy, did the guy kiss like he drove!

It was fast, exciting and breath-taking, _literally_ breath-taking. The tongue slipped right in before Dick could even realize and it was all about speed and dominance. It danced and curled and explored Dick’s mouth, powerful and so full of life like the force of nature.

His hand set an iron grip on Dick’s waist with the other holding the back of his head. Dick’s both hands trapped in that warm broad wall of muscle that the racer called chest. His head was swimming and he must have black out for a few seconds because this was totally insane. Normally he would like to be the one who gave the kiss, not given one, but Jason’s mouth had a mind of its own and it made his knees tremble. It was hot and sexy and oh God, everything about this man was turning Dick’s head round and round. Jason wasn’t giving him a knuckle of control and it was like being swallowed by a tornado.  

Dick must have lost himself already because were those embarrassing moans really come from him??!

 

Somehow Dick’s back hit the car door and Jason was using his massive feature to press him against it. Those big hands now laid flat on both sides of his head and Dick couldn’t help but want for more. Oh God, this was amazing and hot and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this was when.

 

When Jason broke away from him, Dick was a mess. His lungs hot and ached for air, his lips must be swollen like a catfish ‘cause it felt stingy and when the cool night air hit the burning skin of his face, Dick pictured himself looking like a tomato head with a bird nest hair.

After a minute or so staring at the racer’s wrinkle shirt from where he had gripped… was still gripping on, his eyes darted up and his pride was shot hurt for a moment because besides from panting roughly a little bit, Jason was looking completely fine. His eyes shined like a wolf in a night hunt and they were openly staring at Dick with hunger burning inside. If Jason could just take a step back now, Dick would definitely fall butt flat on the ground because his legs had all turn noodle and the look he was getting didn’t help much about it.

  

There was something hard poking his lower hip and it took him an embarrassingly short time to figure out what was it.

“Look what you’ve done.” Jason chuckled out while still panting. He lightly shook his head and those same fiery eyes were giving Dick warmth and goosebumps.

    

From the look he was getting, Dick was pretty sure he must be looking funny now. Those sharp eyes were staring at him like Titus when he spotted a rabbit in the garden. And Jason, forever a shameless guy he was, now that Dick realized, rubbed his hip against Dick’s, making his breath hitched and a choked moan slipped right through his lips.

 

“I’m taking you to my place.”

 

He said it like it was a statement, like there was no room for argument here, and Dick didn’t get to deny. But he seemed to realize that immediately, because Jason dropped his head right after what he had said and looked like he was regretting it.

 

“I mean…” He flatted out while biting his lower lip, eyes looking away. “… if you want to.”

 

And did Dick want to?!

For God’s sake, he was about to fly right out of his shoes now if it made sense.

 

 “Yes.” Dick held his palm up and rested it on the racer’s hard chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart through the layers of his clothes. “I would love to.”

 

 

If this was for one night only, why not making it worth?!

Besides, the ear to ear smile Jason was giving sure say at least he didn’t mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They ended up stopping at a hotel near Gotham’s dock in an okay room to Jason’s favor and probably “a rat hole to a Wayne’s qualification”, Jason’s quote.  

But Dick wasn’t a Wayne, maybe not since the beginning or the fact that he will never display thoroughly like them in the future as much as Bruce and Damian wanted him to. The room was fine, not that Dick had paid it much attention so far, the only thing was not fine was the look Jason was giving him,… and the shirt he was wearing, but Dick tried not to be swayed by it, “tried” being the key word.

 

“You have very blue eyes.” Jason started up and walked toward him, leather jacket fell carelessly off the couch.

“Uh… thanks.” How long had it been since he was hit directly like this, with gala guests and Bruce’s customers being the exceptions?! Gosh, it must have been too long for him to lose his smooth like this. And he was only 25 goddamn it, he was supposed to be at his best. “And that shirt of yours is really tight.”

 

Get it together, Richard!

 

Jason’s eyes widened a little before he snarled out a big, fat laugh. It made Dick want to break out laughing too because he honestly didn’t know what to do next.

 

“Oh, Mr. Wayne.”

 

Dick must have blacked out a second because Jason had just been standing right there, smirking evilly like a hyena, and now his lips were on Dick’s. And swear to whatever God up there, his mouth was just like Alfred’s vacuum, noisy and powerful, and quite ruthless, sucking the air right out of his lungs.

If Dick knew tonight would include a lot of kissing and making out like this, he would have at least prepared.

 

Jason’s hands seemed to have a mind and a pair of eyes of their own as they wandered up and down Dick’s body, tugging his shirt and trying to tear it apart. Dick’s back hit the wall when those heavy muscle arms tugged down and pulled his legs up and around the racer’s waist, bearing his weight like Dick wasn’t much of a sag of flour. If Dick wasn’t busy moaning like a horny teenager, he would have noticed the sound of ripping fabric of his own shirt as Jason tore it off like the angry Greeks burst out of the Trojan Horse. And the show of power did nothing good to his stage as Dick felt his heart hammer and goosebumps march upon his skin.

Jason pulled the tight pants that he used on training down in a heavy grunt like an animal. His mouth was still on Dick’s but his hands just went _everywhere_ , touching him, killing him with the heat they raised on every inch of skin.

Black spots started dancing in the back of his eyes when Jason pulled back and Dick just grabbed on him and gasped because his lungs _needed_ that. His head hit the hard wall with a small thud, and when he managed to come to the surface of consciousness again, Dick realized Jason was looking down instead of at him.

More particularly, he was looking at _those_ marks on him.

 

“What are these?” His calloused finger traced upon a particular long scar on Dick’s ribcage.

“Whip marks.” Dick breathed out with a smirk, amused by Jason’s confused eyes. “And the one you’re touching belongs to a military dagger.”

 

Those eyes went up in a flash then quickly turned back down to the scars on his naked body, his other hand slowly touched the faint mark on his thigh. Dick didn’t have to be a smart one to understand the racer was craving for an explanation.

“I’m the son of one of the most famous billionaire in the US, not to mention the world. What else do you expect?” Dick huffed, watching the tight frown slowly crept it way up on Jason’s handsome face. “In Gotham, a purse that fell from its owner’s pocket can disappear before it hit the ground, you’re local, I know you are, so you must understand what I mean.”

 

Feeling upper handed, Dick reached out to pull back the shade black locks of the racer’s clean undercut.

This man was always coated with coolness and the spirit of the Olympus torch. There was a twisted satisfaction of being the one who stripped it all away and caught him off guard, confused and shocked like he was watching his sweet red car flung its self off the Golden Gate, smash into pieces into the deep dark water. Watching the light in those beautiful cold blue eyes flash a hint of awe when the meaning starting to hit, made Dick felt like burning with power.

 

“Compare to the big CEO tugged safe in the deepest and highest of what could be any of our many luxurious and well-secured buildings, a school boy with a fresh mind and free spirit would be a much easy target, isn’t it?!”

Dick could see Jason’s Adam apple popped up and down through his heavy swallow. His lips drew a smile for the fact that even in the stage like this, the racer was still holding him up with perfect ease.

“One time was bad luck, two times was a warning, and three meant danger. Mine didn’t just end that fast.” He said as fingers crossing an old tiny scar in his abdomen. “And they never just stop at kidnapping. While the boy was being held, why wouldn’t give the worrying father some push, right? Making him pour out his money faster because everybody knows how Mr. Wayne cherishes his family.”

 

Jason’s hand suddenly took his, thumb rubbing lightly. The look he was giving Dick made something bloom warmly inside him, like an evidence to convince the still stubborn side of his that this man wasn’t going to use him or hurt him, because even though he had let the racer went this far, experience and those scars had turned Dick from an open hearted person to a dubious one.

“After 3 times of being kidnapped, I wasn’t allowed to school anymore. And then I got drugged while meeting a friend at a coffee shop, Bruce got guards follow me every step since then. And after multiple invitations of marriage and interest, I officially disappeared from the media, as well as no longer been able to take a foot out of my house without supervision nor agreement from Bruce.”

“Now you understand why I turned your home down and chose this place instead. It probably would be the first place they search for.”

 

Dick could perfectly imagine the faces everyone was putting on now. This wasn’t the first time he escaped outside, because as much as Bruce and Damian, and probably his guards too, begged him to be, he wasn’t good at sticking his feet in one place. He was born an acrobat, flying in the air and being in the spotlights were his thing since the moment he knew how to walk, caging him wouldn’t prevent him from breaking out.

But it was the first time he had ever escaped this far, normally he would just go for a walk outside the lake near the Manor, needing space and being alone for just a while, and if lucky, he would spot one or two old fishermen, would sit down the grass and watch them talking or napping while waiting for the fishes in silence and from afar. His guards would rush after and caught him in what could be 15 minutes, top, like a hungry pack of Bloodhounds on a hunt.

 

Memories sunk in and took over as heat slowly left his body. Talking about these kinds of thing was obviously a turn-off as Dick slowly unlocked his legs around the hard muscle waist.

Jason seemed to take the hint as he slowly let Dick down, body tenser than ever.

 

The room felt into stark silence as the sound of siren rang outside the street through the window, the garbage truck was taking the trash, and a drunken group passed by signing classic In The Ghetto with boisterous guffawing and cracked voices.

The sound was supposed to be a distraction from the awkwardness and heavy atmosphere between the two but Dick found it interesting and … just real. This was the sound of living and usual life, the sound that he hadn’t been able to hear for a long long time, had almost forgotten it by the abnormal quietude of the Manor that was way too big for even the loudest of his laughter couldn’t reach to the end of the haul.    

 

“You know, I’m supposed to say “I’m sorry” or “I understand”, but I won’t.” Jason started as he trailed his eyes down Dick’s face, hands clenched into rock-hard fists. “You must have heard it too much anyway, and even though growing up being poor and living on the streets of Gotham, I certainly don’t understand what you’ve been through.”

He reached out and cuffed Dick’s cheek in a tender moment, eyes warming like appeasing a terrified child.

“But, believe it or not, I’m not those scumbags who trynna hurt you. I’m just … not them.”

 

There was something he didn’t say out loud and tried to suppress it back, but Dick could feel it, could see the man in front of him was only two breaths away from saying what he was trying to hide, but he didn’t push it, there was no point anyway.  

The racer took a step back and the sudden loss of warmth almost made Dick whined out in disappointment.

“Come on, I’ll get something to eat, it’s almost dinner time anyway.” Jason rubbed the back of his neck with one free hand while the other lowered down to take Dick’s wrist.

“You don’t want to resume what we’ve started?!” He was being shameless tonight, but Dick could blame a whole lot of thing that had happened tonight for that. Besides, it wasn’t every day he could show this side of him to anyone else other than the people in the Manor and a tiny number of his friend he was still in contact with, he probably wouldn’t be able to see Jason again after this, knowing Bruce and Damian.

Jason turned back and looked at him in what felt like a flipping long minute, until a smile slowly appeared on his face, and those eagle sharp eyes shined prettily.

“Look at you, who wouldn’t want to.” His thumb rubbed the thin skin below his palm, where the pulses could be seen the most.

“But?” Dick said as his eyebrows threatened to hit the hairline.

“But you deserve better than that.”

 

Jason turned away so quick he must have missed the way Dick’s eyes widened into the size of saucer. Mind couldn’t help but freeze for a moment to actually digest the information he’d just taken, but seeing the way racer quickly hid his face and pulled him to follow ahead a little harder than casual, but still the grip on his wrist was gently enough to be comfortable, Dick couldn’t stop his smile even as his cheeks were starting to throb, silently watching the reddening flush on Jason’s ears as he mumble a rumble “come on” through his lips.

 

Even if tonight he wouldn’t be able to actually do anything, Dick was gratitude for he to have met this man.

“It’s Dick.”

“Sorry?” Jason turned back, confused, and Dick could see the remnant of his flush on his cheeks.

“My name. You can call me Dick, Richard is only for formal.”

Jason stared at him for a second before burst out laughing.

“Okay, weird choice, totally didn’t expect that from someone like you. But I’m glad you told me.”

“I’m glad too.”

“So, consider you’re already tired of Michelin star dishes, what to think about hot dogs, fries, and milkshakes?”

 

 

No doubt at all, this was definitely the best night he had ever had.

   


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!

 

 

 

“JASON!!!”

 

 

Roy screamed in his headphone. He snapped out, blinked wildly when the white wall appeared dangerously close on the windshield.

“Fuck!”

 

He turned the wheel as hard and fast as possible, heard a loud crack and the air thrust him aside when the rear end slammed into the wall. Sparks spread out like fireworks as hard metal clawed into white cemented surface. His legs scrambled to kick the pedal as the side of the car slowly detached from the wall.

His car finally managed to stop when it was back on the track.

 

Jason crawled out from the window, took off his helmet and threw it away, didn’t even paid a half mind to care if that two and a half thousand grant item got cracked or something when it made the hard contact to the asphalt. He sucked in a lungful of air, sweat rolled off his face as he slowly slipped down to the hot black racetrack, back to the side of his car.

He spotted Roy and the rest of the team jumped out of the ribbons that insulated the control area from the racetrack. They rushed toward him, worry written clear on their faces.

 

“The fuck just happened?” Roy demanded, anger lured under his voice because as worried as he looked, the red head seemed to be pretty furious when Jason had almost got himself killed.

 

As for another time, maybe Jason had teased around about it, but today, he was really not in the mood for this. He got up and ripped down the top of his suit and let it hung loosely around his hip because it felt like a fucking stove underneath it. He pushed past Roy and just ignored the eyes that were nailing into the back of his head as he made way to the damaged side of the car.

“How it’s like?”

 

His other teammates were hunching over it, checking all around to see how bad it was.

“Well, the rear is wrecked, gotta get a new one, no doubt.” Kyle said, he kicked a piece of dangling metal that had once been attached to the rest of the car and watched fell right off.

“Wires still react just fine.” Luke announced loudly from inside the car.

“Yeah, I think other than the rear, everything’s still fine, just need a little surgery.”

 

Jason nodded and let out a breath.

“Internal?”

“Looks all good. This thing is a tank, and you reacted just in time, half a minute later then the belt might have snapped.” Guy answer from where he was squatting down next to the damaged area.

“No.”

Roy spoke out, and man, did he look like a time bomb waiting to explode.

“Half a minute later then Jaybird would have smashed his face into the fence.”

“Well thank you, Captain Obvious. I’m aware of that fact, it was me behind the wheel.”

 

Whoops, shouldn’t have said that, but Jason totally did. And he was kinda surprised because Roy didn’t give him the look like he wanted to strangle him. Instead, his best friend stared at him dumbfounded like he had been slapped in the face, and just grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the control room. He pushed Jason into the couch and closed the door, locked it carefully before turning back and giving him “the look”.

“All right, spill.” He said after a beat of looking at Jason intensely.

“What?”

Roy rolled his eyes and took off his cap.

“You’ve been daydreaming for the whole day, you check on your phone for what, 9 million times since you got here? And oh yeah, 5 minutes ago you almost crashed into a 15 feet wall. A 15 feet fucking giant cemented wall.”

 

He was doing that thing again, that “hey you almost killed yourself” thing that seemed to bust his ass for quite a while now, like it hadn’t been the same in the past, like Roy hadn’t been his shotgun whenever they mad driving in fire lines for contracts and money and _their lives_ , back when getting hands duty was all what they had got to keep the team alive.

Jason couldn’t blame him though, the guy had always been too uncomfortable with what they had had to do in order to just survive because Gotham was always cruel and ruthless to her children. The Wayne’s offer had been a hit that Roy hadn’t wait for a second to jump in, to just adios to all the guns and drugs and gangs activities that had breed bread and butter for them before.

Who would have said no to that, right?

 

Jason bit the inside of his cheek uncomfortably, feeling the air was a little too thick to breathe because honestly, he hadn’t thought he had been off that much until Roy pointed it out.

“I’m sorry, alright? It was just… stuff.”

 

If stuff meant _last night_ and _stars_ and _scars_ and _pretty smile_ , then yeah, stuff.

Their friendship had been great, a fucking hell of a ride if he must say, but everything got ups and downs, and there were always certain categories that Jason just couldn’t put it on the table for anyone, especially issues that he himself still couldn’t make clear yet.

 Roy, the little shit that he was, of course, didn’t give him a hair of trust because, apparently, they had been friends long enough for him to know that Jason never fucking said sorry, at least never just like that.

 

“Is it Roman?”

“What?” Jason grunted.

“You heard me, is it him?”

Now Jason wanted to give him a hook in the jaw.

“No, not him!” He snapped. “Why I’ve got anything to do with him? I paid our debt, _all_ of our debts.” Talking about this was supposed to be a taboo because Jason could never seem to keep his temper under control when words caught in his ears about their deals and past contracts, from his to Roy’s and basically the whole team because everyone lived in the streets owed that man something. Because Jason hadn’t just paid _all_ of their debts, he fucking overpaid it just to make sure the fucker was off their life for good.

“Promise me, you asshole, this is not the first time you pull shit like this and got us all worry.”

 

True, and he hated when Roy was right because he only was when Jason was desperate. But _that_ , that was the past, one that Roy and Duke and pretty much the whole team insisted on leaving, so no, Jason wasn’t that much eager to relive it, not for a knuckle.

“I promise, okay? Jesus, you’re such a princess.”

 

Well, at least Roy let him get away with that. A hell of a migraine was eating his head out, but at least the redhead stopped fucking him with the subject.

 

“Did you get laid last night?”

 

Ha, _fuck_ him.

 

“The fuck does that suppose to mean?” Jason glared, keeping his voice in the tone that was out as a warning.

“Just asking. You were checking your phone all the damn time.”

“Yeah, fuck your ‘just asking’, you know I _always_ get laid.”

“Yeah, but this one got you in the head and−see, for Chris fuck, put the phone down Jason, I’m saying.”

 

Jason didn’t even know when he had dipped his hand into the pocket for his phone, but yeah, it was on his palm now, screen lighted showing no notification. And Roy, Roy was giving him the eyes that screamed “TALK”.

And when he didn’t, Roy was looking like he was about to jump Jason when his phone buzzed and a message came up because, apparently, Dick got the worst timing.

 

 **Dick:** _TV just talked about u, u know!_

 

Gosh, this dork.

He shouldn’t have grinned like a high fuck though because, Roy.

 

“Shit, this is serious, isn’t it?” Roy choked out, and he sat down the couch next to Jason’s like his legs couldn’t seem to take the news.

“What? What serious?”

Roy rolled his eyes.

“Dude, besides from Kori, you never give a girl your number!”

“Well, I still don’t.”

“Then who the fuck is that?”

 

Not a girl.

But Roy didn’t need to know that.

“A friend.” Jason decided, instead.

“A friend?” His eyebrows shot up. “A friend?!” He repeated, making a hell lot of faces in one piece of a second. “A friend that got you pull on that face like you’ve been hit by a bag of cannabis? Then what am I to you, a potato?”

A potato that about to be peeled and French fried if he wasn’t going to shut his damn mouth.

 

Jason chose to ignore him and turned to type the reply, making sure the redhead couldn’t peek on his screen.

 

 **Jason:** _They only talk about me when they r not talkin about u ;)_

 

“Right, I’m totally the potato in this relationship.” Roy rolled his eyes, tired of being ignored.

“What relationship? I don’t do relationship, I do fuck and leave.”

“Chill, man. I’m just saying.” He shrugged and leaned back into the couch, eyes stilled on Jason for a minute. “It’s not too bad having one, you know.”

If Jason hadn’t wanted to punch Roy before, this one definitely did the job. He groaned, shoved his phone back into the pocket and just shot up to his feet because he had had enough of this shit talk. He only made it to the door because Roy, who seemed to have forgotten his brain at home today and just forgot about the rule of no touching Jason when the temper was fragile, grabbed his arm and just stared at him with a frown between his eyebrows.

“Jason…”

“It’s not a relationship, okay?!” He snapped, no longer able to hold back the anger running through the words. It wasn’t a relationship, unless for the parts that it was. This, all of this, the texting and flirting and cat calling, he had tricked his stubborn self that it had been all to get laid and put that pretty face into a blank space on his long list of one-time lover. It was supposed to be all that simple, unless it was not anymore, and if Jason was being completely honest with himself, it hadn’t been that simple right from the very beginning. And the fact that this… whatever it was, wasn’t something as uncomplicated as the thing he usually handled, it pissed him off because he didn’t know how to deal with _this_ , how to deal with Dick. Jason had had to beg Tim for his number, had done award research on him like a stupid school girl with a puppy crush, he had even invited him to the garage, taken him to see the star and his secret hiding spot, kidnapped him and given him hot dogs and milkshake and he was supposed to _fuck_ Dick last night, but he hadn’t, and now they were _still_ texting. And fuck, last night was the last hit for Jason to realize that this had gone too far and that, no, he didn’t want to stop it, not at all.

Shit, he hated it when Roy was right, this was indeed, a relationship, one that was growing way out of his hand.

 

“I just want the best for you, pal.” Roy said and his grip weakened because he knew Jason, and a dog might bite when it felt lost.

“I know, I just… ” _Confused, tired, out of my head, didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what should be done_. The list went on and gosh, only thinking about it was tiresome.

“I know, just remember you got us, dude. I’m always here when you’re ready.”

 

Yeah, that should do it, because Jason wasn’t anywhere near to ready at this moment.

“Thanks, man.”

“Nah, it’s what bros do.” Roy huffed as he pulled his phone out and put his cap back on. “No more driving for you today then. Go get some fresh air Jaybird, or maybe actually call her.”

 

Yeah, he should do that, because his phone had buzzed like minutes ago, and it was just not a right thing to keep Dick waiting.

 

He waited till Roy went out to shut the door and just scrolled when his friend winked at him. He pulled his phone out, stared at the screen and the unread message for a moment to just breathe and ready himself.

 

 **Dick** : _But you’re mister handsome racer ;)_

 

Honestly, if this guy wasn’t like this then all of these things could have been way less difficult. But no, this is Dick, and Dick was gorgeous and good and heart-warming and everything good, and he didn’t even fucking know that, and gosh he didn’t even act like a spoiled rich ass kid that practically walked on money every day. 

 

He hit the phone.

“Hey, so you think I’m handsome huh, Dickie?!”

 

 

Jason has already doomed anyway, and dear whatever God up there, he fucking _loved_ how it felt.

 

 

 

 

  

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Dick.”

 

He looked up still smiling from the previous conversation on the phone, a book on his lap that had been turned upside down for half of an hour and still, he picked it up without noticing.

“Yeah?” He turned and looked at Bruce, who had been staring at him for God knew how long. He had his elbow rested on the arm of the couch and those _eyes_ , those eyes that were only meant for business were now on Dick.

Bruce slowly detached his palm off his mouth and _looked down_ before he started, something he only did when the conversation about to turn heavy. 

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Yep, here it went. He shouldn’t have been surprised, it was going all too well. No one talked anything about that night when Jason had dropped him in front of the open gate of the Manor sans guards sans everything. Garth acted like everything was normal and didn’t do anything more than a few frowns every single time Dick touched his phone. Damian didn’t even give him any speech too, which was, honestly, scary.

And early this morning, Bruce had invited him for tea with two tickets of the newest equitation championship in New England, which had led to brunch at the dock where they caught lobsters and cooked them right at the table for the customers, and then they had taken the private jet back and now they were sitting in the Manor’s library with Bruce pretended to read and Dick pretended that he was here but not up to clouds with Jason’s texts and voice.

No, he had been too happy that Bruce had practically spent the whole day with him but not the company and God he was too blind to see that this had got to mean something.

 

“If this is about that night…”

“It is about that night.”

 

Yep, Dick knew it.

He just had to say it all out because deep down inside he still held onto that little glimpse of hope. But no, like usual, Bruce just had to blow it all away like a needy child with his birthday candles on the cake.

Bruce looked at him with his hands entwined and his legs crossed and that looked on his face that just screamed at everyone on his vision that this was the King of Gotham. Dick had used to scare of that look, scare of the days when those eyes would look at him with disappointment or vexation. The memory of looking up at that shoulders, with so much hope and eager that one day he may be able to reach it.

He had been a child, then. And a child could only see the world on how it was like, and not how it was made.

 

“You know what you did.” Bruce said, so remotely that it made Dick wanted to throw the book on his lap at his face just to see if he could get a damn emotion out on that stone altar.

“I had fun.” He stared back, smile off and reluctant to lose this battle.

“You have a strange definition of fun.”

“And how would you define it?”

 

Bruce opened his mouth then closed it and breathed out loudly, attempted to say something but decided to stay silent. Smart choice.

“I know that my conception is a little different from yours.”

“Try ‘very’.” Dick huffed, didn’t even make an effort to hide how sarcastic it sounded. “I don’t seek elation in confining beloved ones.”

Bruce’s brow twitched at that.

“Don’t make it harder than it already is, Dick.”

“You’re the one who put me in position where I have nothing left to lose.”

 

At least that made Bruce shut up. The man pulled his lips into a thin line and his chest rose up and down like a tsunami was coiling its way under the skin of his body. Part of Dick wanted him to stay silent and let this go, the other part craved for him to talk, for him to blurt the words out in anger and Dick was begging for a reason to flee, to pack everything or nothing at all and just leave this place, finding the freedom he had always thirsted for.

 

“You disappointed me, Dick.”

 

Bruce breathed out, and pinned him with a look of his eyes. After all these years, hearing these little words still hurt the same.

But Dick wasn’t that naïve child he once had been anymore. He wouldn’t give up that simply.

“And do I have to care?” Dick asked. “You get disappointed easily.”

Bruce frowned and the look he gave him was an ugly mix of disgruntled and surprised. Only the skin of his forehead and one side of his mouth twitched though, because Bruce was a control freak and he felt the need to keep emotions in check for every single moment.

“You used to do everything to gratify me.”

 

He still did. God, Dick hated himself but he still did, because Bruce needed him to. He may have never asked for it, but he needed Dick to be just like that, because his life had up and downs and the downs were always terrible and he need moments of the satisfaction he could get from Dick to see that this was still his life and he could still control it, could still fix it.

Bruce needed a pole to lean on whenever he felt too tired of standing on his own, and Dick was too conformable, and too willingly to be one.

 

“Do I have to?” He decided. Because giving away the truth was too easy for Bruce.

 

He had to slightly cover his face to hide the amusement when Bruce’s face twitched to various kind of emotion before a frown decided to make it home.

“Dick…” He blurted out too fast, only to hold back in time and just _breath_ because clearly Dick had struck the right nerve. “It’s not like that.”

Dick chuckled, half irony, half enjoyed being the only one could do this to Bruce.

“I’m not a child anymore, Bruce.”

“But I’m still your father.”

 

Dick took a sharp breath and had to turn away, away from his eyes and his words because this was too much.

 

“All I’ve ever done is for you to be safe, even if it makes you hate me.” Bruce continued, and Dick could feel his look on him from the side of his head, begging to turn back and just see him. He had had this conversation with Damian, but having it with Bruce was a total different level of discomposure.

“I never hate you, Bruce. I never did.” He said, breathlessly because somehow he had forgotten how to breathe. “I never could.”

 

And he looked back, and Bruce smiled at him and gosh, this was way too much for the throb in his heart right now. He wanted to cry, feeling the tips of his fingers had already started to tingle.

“I can never see him again, can I?”

 

He knew it now, had been waiting for it to fall, all the fun of today, the equitation, brunch and New England and all the talk they had managed to have. All of it, was for this very moment, because Dick couldn’t let any into his life, not again, and not anymore.

Not on Bruce’s watch.

 

He stood up from his couch, couldn’t find himself breathing the same air like this anymore, but Bruce shot up too, like he had been waiting all this time to catch Dick’s shoulder and push him back into the leathered cushion.

 

“Things have been settled, Dick.” He said, fingers gripped on both the end of his shoulders.

“What have you done?” He couldn’t look at Bruce, couldn’t seem to keep his eyes clear and head in one place and just mumbled the words out in the lightest breath.

Bruce looked down then at him, stroked his arms lightly before he spoke.

“We can’t lose you. I can’t lose you.”

 

In another day, this might have got Dick, but this was different, this was Jason, and Dick had hoped…

 

 

“I miss life, Bruce.” He choked out, lips shook and eyes blur looking at Bruce.

 

This was him begging for something he knew he couldn’t get. Because he knew what had happened to him scarred him, scared Bruce and Damian, Alfred and everyone who was in enough. Bruce must think this was just him rebel again, that this was just a small peak in the endlessly fluctuated cycle of his ever-changing mood. Dick felt like this was the sound of his dying soul kicking for life, as another light of hope got blew off mercilessly.

What was worst was Bruce looking at him like he might cry too, but Dick knew he wouldn’t, not like this, not that easy.

“I miss it too,” Bruce breathed out as he sat on his heels and looked up at Dick’s eyes.

“What?” The question from his mouth sounded weak and broke and out of breath. Dick didn’t feel like having any strength to say now, didn’t feel like having any strength to think too.

 

“The sound of you calling me Dad.”

 

 

This time, Dick did cry, he choked and sobbed and just didn’t care anymore as tears stung his eyes and rolled off on its own. He didn’t need to hear this, didn’t deserve to hear this now, and Bruce didn’t deserve to say this too.

“What have you done, Bruce? What have you done?” He didn’t care if his face was a mess now, because Bruce always looked this calm and it hurt more to just look at him like this.

 

“What is necessary.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 The moment he stepped inside, he had known something was wrong. The light in his living area was on and the last time he remembered, he still left everything on this penthouse on auto.

Slowly and surely, Jason stepped inside and grabbed tight on the red helmet of his motorcycle on the rag nearby, ready to throw it on defense and put on one hell of fight for whoever dipshit that had decided to break into his house.

 

Jason must have wakened on the wrong side of the bed today because first the car, then Roy, and now this… scratch that, this was the worst that those couldn’t possibly compare, because last time he checked, he didn’t have a kid, one that was all over the news and leading for a multi-billion company.

 

“Hello, Mr. Todd.” Damian Wayne entwined his hands and just sat there on his favorite single couch where Jason usually read like he fucking owned the place like a typical villain, fancy suit and shiny shoes.

“We have something that needs to be discussed.”      


	9. Chapter 9

 

When Jason got home he had thought about watching a movie and having dinner, getting phone calls and text messages from Dick, not a kid sitting like a boss in the middle of his apartment, staring at him with dagger-like eyes while entwining his hands together.

Fuck no, anything but this.                

 

“Huh, clearly Richard has overestimated you.” The kid, Damian Fucking Wayne of all people, chuckled mockingly at him while Jason just stood there in one place dumbfounded. The red helmet slipped out of his hand and went bouncing to the floor.

“Wha… How...” Jason bit his own tongue, too shocked to even get a clear sentence out for his own good. “How did you get in here?”

The kid, no, Damian Wayne rolled his eyes in derision. “Do you know who I am? Or you’re just so much of an imbecile to not even know who you’re owned by.”

 Patient, Todd. No swearing, no attitude. A spoiled brat may be in front of his face now, but that spoiled brat that was _his boss_.

 “Of course I know who you are.”

“Then your mind should be able to work out that no place in this city could deny my appearance.”

Okay, that did make sense. But still didn’t make the fact that his 16 year old boss was here unannounced any less scary.

By the way, how should he address the tiny psychopath that had broken into his house now?! _Mr. Mini Wayne_ or _Mini Boss_??? Nah, Jason decided he would get himself killed if using any of them.

 

The kid was clad in a business suit, white collar and navy black tie, his shoes shined like 1000 dollar leather. It should look funny on him, a child playing businessman, but no, this kid just had that nerve-ticking vibe around him that made his fashion choice the very last thing to concern oneself about.

Jason had read online that this kid started working alongside his father when he was 13. Seriously, what kind of kid goes out and works for a multi-billion company at the age of 13? Jason would still be eating dirt at that age if you could convince him well enough.

“You… said there was something to discuss?”

“Oh, there is. In fact, it’s something that we are both interested in.”

Wayne smirked and offered Jason a seat. It was ridiculous, this was his own house, but Jason listened anyway. Something in his mind, call it a danger sensor or something, had been beeping like crazy since he laid eyes on this kid.

Wayne pulled out a paper folder next to his seat, carefully opening it with the grace of a child that had been raised in the elite world. Jason thought it was like an act of giving salt and bread before the Red Wedding.

Such a scene, really. George Martin’s art was right there, sitting on the block of other books on Jason’s little IKEA table next to the single couch. Jason thought the kid would make quite a fine character in that dreadful story.

“Jason Peter Todd,” He read whatever was in that folder, slowly, loudly, like a judge calling a prisoner for his penalty. The sharp grin never slipped off his lips. Jason smelled shit in the air before it even fell down. “Son of Willis and Catherine Todd,” He eyed Jason. “A petty crook and a drug addict.”

“You-” Jason raged.

“Ah ah ah, I’m speaking.” Wayne waved his gloved finger, smirking like a cat that caught its meat, drinking in Jason’s alarmed expression with pure satisfaction. “Living on the street since 14, five times in jail, a long history of car-jacking, thievery, destruction of public property, breaking traffic laws… oh, now this is interesting, reported 4 times for public disorder and violation.”

Wayne finished off by throwing the folder at Jason’s feet. Jeez, this kid was extra!

He smirked at Jason; a shadow loomed over his young features like the promise of a ruthless storm. His smirk spread into a toothy grin, eyes sharp with the green glowing bright in the dark. The boy looked like a shark that had spotted a wounded seal.

A 16 years old should not have Jason ticked off like this, but in his defense, this wasn’t just any 16 years old. 5 minutes in this place and he had already managed to scare the shit out of him. 

 

Wayne looked at him with skeptical eyes, entwined his hands, put down his feet and leaned forward. Sitting like this, dressed in an expensive suit and shoes, with slicked-back hair and wearing a cold expression, the Wayne kid looked exactly like his father, a bright example of a powerful elite, and a ruthless businessman.

“How about we talk about something off record?”

Oh God. Shit was going down down down.

“Look, I don’t know why you’re here and saying all of this to me…”

“You don’t know?!” He mocked. “Seems like the only thing you’re fast at is driving.”

The little shit.

“Mr. Wayne, even though my time in the company is short, I know you people hold the information about every employee tight in your own palm. You should already know I’m not just good at driving.”

Wayne just looked at him, unimpressed. His face looked like it was dying for a punch.

“Oh yes, I’m aware that you’re quite capable in other categories too.”

And as an emphasis, another folder was harshly thrown at Jason’s feet. Pictures spilled out and littered around.

Money. Guns. Bodies. His team.

Jason blacked out for a second, memories forced back, hitting him like the waves of a tsunami.

Most of the photos were black and white, blurry, and clearly were cut out from some surveillance tape. But his face appeared in _every single one_ of them. Jason sucked in a breath and pick up one that was near his feet, one that had Black Mask on it.

 

“150,000 dollars.” Wayne said. “If I remember correctly, was how much you once owed that man.”

“How… how did you get this?” Jason trembled, hand shaking viciously as he stared down at the photo in horror.

“I’m a Wayne, Gotham is my city. Nothing happens here and stays out of my sight.”

 

The file about this should have been sealed, all the evidence about this, should have been destroyed. If anyone knew about this, if the public knew about this, or worse, if the team knew about this…

“Quite a dangerous man to be in partnership with, don’t you think?”

“You think I had a choice?!” Jason shouted, fisting the photo before tossing it aside.

“Quite the contrary, Mr. Todd. I do think you didn’t have a choice. $150,000 must be quite a fortune for you back then; it is to all commoners, not to mention a boy from Crime Alley.”

Jason could feel every bit of contempt in the words, could feel his anger coiling up like the storm had met the ocean’s surface. Talking about his past was never such a joy. It was a taboo even for the team, not just for him, because going back to those days brought back the ache of their old scars, scars that they had gotten back in those old dark days, and scars that they had struggled to heal and forget through time.

“Then why dig this all up? What do you want from me?”

The kid just smirked, making Jason’s whole body itch to give him a punch. Were all Wayne’s dickheads like this? Because Dick surely wasn’t… Wait.

No. Jason shook himself up, clearing his mind of the thought. This was totally not the time.

“I want you out of Richard’s life,” Richard? As in Dick, his brother? “For good.”

Hold it, what now?

Damian looked like he was dead serious… Oh fuck, he was.

“Okay...” Jason made a face.  “What?... I mean, why??”

Wayne just looked at him like he was facing a dumb ape. To be honest, Jason felt like a dumb ape. And the eyes he was giving him, made Jason felt like the kid was born to spit on others’ dignity.

“Do I really have to make it clear to you?” He asked, cool tone half mocking, looking at Jason with only half of the attention a donkey deserved in the polo field. “What an imbecile.” He muttered.

Jason decided the last time he saw someone as stinky as this kid, he would flush it.

What a piece of shit.

 

The kid sighed and crossed his legs. He was tall, Jason must admit, for a 16 years old he was already reaching to his brother’s shoulder the last time they had stood together. Long legs, narrow waist, clean-cut face, in all ways the kid had the Wayne’s blessed looks. Somehow he made the future promise obvious, that he would be bigger, broader, carrying the build of a fighter.

With all the money he had, the face he carried, such flawless façade of a dark, twisted, and unsuitable mind of a growing child.

“Richard, by all means, is special.” He started, green eyes looking fully at Jason for what felt like the first time since they had ever met. Jason shouldn’t feel this tense but fuck, this kid made him nervous.

“I’m sure you must have done all the research about him.” Wayne said it so certainly it made Jason feel uncomfortable.

“I did.”

“Wouldn’t ever be enough.” He huffed. “The fools only see what meets their eyes. There is so much more to him, than this world consults, or it will ever deserve.”

There was something more, definitely something more in the words he gave Jason. His face was different, less punchable, more considerate, but still, so in control like he had gone down this path many times.

Like Jason wasn’t the first case he’d dealt with.

Well, fuck.

“Richard was born special, grew up special, destined to be great and beautiful, if my father hadn’t taken him in, the world would have known his name in a different way.” His eyes never left Jason’s. “Do you know about the Flying Graysons?”

“Just enough.”

Another huff came out, the kid made Jason feel like he was worth less than a used condom down in the sewer.

“They once were the soul of Haly’s Circus, one of the greatest show businesses in the world. And Richard was a part of that greatness since he was born.”

Jason knew Haly’s Circus, everyone knew Haly’s Circus like they knew Cirque du Soleil.

 “Do you know how much Wayne Enterprises net worth is at this very moment?” The kid asked, head cocked aside like he was challenging him.

“Billions?” Jason tried.

“43.1 billion dollars. And do you know how much Richard owns?”

Like Jason could ever know, wasn’t that supposed to be classified or something?

The kid was just doing this to mock him.

“Just say it.”

“15%. And he has owned that much since the age of 13. I do hope you realize what I’m trying to say here.” Wayne grinned. “You’re nothing compared to him, just a street rat that managed to kick off the dirt and run into the luck that my father has very generously thrown at you. You really think a rusty two-cent coin that was picked up from the sewer would make quite a fine picture, standing next to a 100 dollar bill from Wall Street?”

Wow, the color in that comparison.

“So you’re saying I’m not worthy for him?”

“Ah, this creature has finally been enlightened.”

The little shit.

“Still, he chose me.”

The kid just rolled his eyes.

“Richard has always had a soft spot for people, even the ones who clearly don’t deserve it. He has been away for too long to even realize the difference between the life in Downton Abbey and Gotham right now.”

“And isn’t that supposed to be your fault?”

 Ooh, if looks could kill.

“Quite bold for you to say such a thing, don’t you think Mr. Todd?”

“I drive 200mph in a 725 horsepower car every day for a living; you can take me as pretty bold.”

“Ah, but boldness can sometimes be considered as stupidity in our business, Todd. And I am not anywhere near the definition of a fool to let what you’re having with my brother continue.”

The kid got up, buttoned his suit and straightened his tie like a real businessman, then started walking towards the door, like this conversation was just going to end like that, like he was just here to throw insults at Jason and just dust off his sleeves when he felt like it.

The kid was raised thinking the world was his.

“From now on, you don’t contact Richard, no phone calls, no text messages, you don’t meet him, and you don’t exchange anything with him. Keep your hands to yourself and do what I say, then your secret stays safely away from the eyes and ears of everyone.”

Wait, was that a threat?

“And you can certainly take my word for granted. I am, by all means, a man who knows how to keep his promises.”

Fuck, that was a threat.

 

Wayne turned and looked at him, eyes sharp like daggers, threatening to slit his throat. 16 years old, Jesus Christ, this kid was just 16 years old. Jason was having a hard time swallowing down that fact when the smirk he was receiving from the kid could probably make Pennywise shit his colorful pants.

This kid just damn right made him nervous.

A wounded, lonely and isolated son and a murderous devilish teenager. When the front door of his apartment slammed shut, Jason was left wondering what kind of a father Bruce Wayne must be.

 

He went around and picked up the pictures along with all the documents littered around the floor, he was quite shaken while trying his best not to stare too long at them all because Jesus Christ, the kid got everything. Every deal and mission that the team had pulled for Roman, location, date and time, all were exact to the very details that even Jason couldn’t even know himself.

It was fucking scary because it was like the kid had had eyes on them from the very beginning, and most of these cases had happened when the kid wasn’t even around. Tim had told him millions of times, complaining about how much of a devil Damian Wayne was at the company. _“A demanding arrogant self-important disrespectful brat”_ , he described _._ The only thing that made the kid seem to fit with his little age was that he respected his father and loved the shit out of his brother. Jason could clearly see it now.

Fuck’s sake, all this scary threatening shit just because Jason was having some fluff with his brother. No wonder Dick felt so caged, this Wayne kid must have had some kind of trauma over Dick getting kidnapped and hurt in the past or something. And how long had he had his hands on these files anyway?

If Roy found out about this, he would shit nuts. No, scratch that, the whole team was going to hang him.

 

“Fuck.” He sighed, dropping himself into the couch with the grace of a potato sack, feeling so goddamn tired and frustrated.

His phone lit up and Dick’s message was there, waiting to be read. There were ants crawling underneath his skin to do exactly just that like a drug-addict itched to reach for the white dust.

Roy was right, he was fucked more than he’d thought, because goddamn it, Jason never felt like this before. Damian motherfucking Wayne was right here literally 5 minutes ago, threatening him to keep his pants to himself and stay out of Dick’s view forever and ever and here he was, already replying back to his message like nothing had happened.

Get a grip, Todd!

**_Dick:_ ** _“What did Bruce do?”_

Ooh, somebody was pissed. Somehow Jason got the picture that Dick was the only one in that sick family that had enough power and authority to get all mad at the creepy Wayne’s.  

**_Jason:_ ** _“Nothin, but your brother was here. He was creepy as fuck.”_

**_Dick:_ ** _“OMG, please tell me he didn’t threaten you!”_

**_Jason:_ ** _“He totally did. You sure he’s not possessed?!”_

**_Dick:_ ** _“What did he say?”_

Jason bit his lip and tried to actually think because no, he didn’t want this goody beauty to know about his horrible past as a blood-faced thug. That shit might sound hot for some one night stand chick he groped at the bar, but no, not this guy. Jason was serious with Dick and lesson number one of “How to get this hot guy that was way out of your league 101” was to know what not to say.

Jason knew he was a shitty student at this but fuck, he was trying.

**_Jason:_ ** _“Nothing , he was just tryna scare me. Btw, that boy really knows how to make others feel like shit.”_

**_Dick:_ ** _“Oh Jay, the apple never falls far from the tree.”_

He called you Jay. He fucking called you Jay!

Jason knew he must be real desperate to wag his tail all over the place for one fucking word, but Jesus Christ, Dick called him ‘Jay’.

Put that on his tombstone, people!

**_Dick:_ ** _“You know, normally when Damian or Bruce get involved, people immediately retreat.”_

**_Jason:_ ** _“So you expect me to disappear out of your life that easily?”_

**_Dick:_ ** _“NO!”_

**_Dick:_ ** _“I mean, no. I just kinda expected you to, you know, but I’m glad you didn’t.”_

**_Jason:_ ** _“Can’t cut me off that fast, beautiful. I’m chasing you down!”_

**_Dick:_ ** _“Sure you are, Mr. Racer. Just be careful, my family is crazy, you have no idea.”_

Oh, Jason had every idea about that. But still, if Dick said so.

**_Jason:_ ** _“Don’t worry about me. I fight hard.”_

Something told him that line must have shocked Dick, because the guy didn’t reply right back. And the thought about what Dick was probably feeling now shouldn’t have hit Jason this hard.

He stared at the screen even when it had gone dark, wondering what the hell he was even doing, wondering what Dick had done to him that made Jason keep thinking about him nonstop. The guy got Jason wrapped in his pretty little long fingers like a true player and he hadn’t even done shit!

But then Jason realized, Dick was everything he hadn’t expected him to be, especially growing up like that, especially _living_ like that.

And then he realized, he had fallen for this guy hard, so so hard.

 

**_Dick:_ ** _“Thank you.”_

 

 Why did he have to be like this? So beautiful, so bright, yet there was depth and sorrow in him, making others wonder whether inside that bowl of sunshine, hid the blue and grey of a cold rainy afternoon in November. All of it just kept pulling Jason down, drowning him in the pool of unfamiliar emotions, making him hit 500 and race in an endless racetrack.

 

“Ah, shit.” He sighed; throwing the phone to the couch and watching it bounce away.

This was so frustrating and everything he hadn’t expected to face. This was uncanny ground and Jason was undoubtedly officially lost. He turned and stared at the photos the little Waynster had very gauchely thrown at him. He remembered the stories of every one of them, there was one of  him and his team robbing another gang’s warehouse at 2 o’clock in the morning, one that was of him driving a truck full of drugs and weird chemical stuff back to Roman’s base and was spotted by one of the traffic cameras, and one was Roman Sionis himself handing him a block of $5,000 after a successful night and telling him how good they worked together, how much Jason should consider joining him and taking over his business in the future, telling Jason the exact same thing he’d said every time they met. To be honest, Jason was terrifyingly good at the job, he was a fast learner, a cocky ruthless bastard that didn’t fear shit, a devil behind the wheel and he actually had the guts to deal with grown men’s businesses, got the cold in his heart that’d grown from the time he was hungry and desperate on the streets, that helped finish things up clean and clear like so little could do. Roman had seen the potential in him, had seen a part of himself in Jason, and deep down, Jason had seen a part of himself in that monster too.   

Looking back at those days, Jason thought there was a large bit of him that would have definitely said yes to that tempting invitation. He had actually considered it. And that was probably the reason why Roy and the team refused to discuss their past even when the alcohol took the most of the control from them. Because back then they had all seen the things Jason and Roman held alike, had all seen the Jason he could have become if he had stuck on that rode alone.

They were hungry, homeless, and broke, all they had were each other, it was an easy way, an easy way that could not only afford the whole team’s life, but could also assure their life would never be like Les Misérables again. Jason wasn’t stupid about Roman and what kind of job he did but fuck, he wasn’t blind either, he saw no future for the team and the hell it was if he was going to let them die poor and hungry.

It wasn’t just the money, was never just the money, the 150,000 dollars that had seemed so large and unrealistic to them back then, now could barely cover one of the team’s nights out. The money was never the problem, even when it pretty much was the majority of the problem, no, it was Jason losing himself along the way that had scared them. Jason had scared himself too, because he had more or less actually stepped a foot into Roman’s real business.

But the Jason then and the Jason now was different, the Jason then was young and stupid and desperate, the Jason now was… well, still young, less stupid and no more desperate… well, still kinda desperate because _Dick_. Though, to fully think about it, the only difference he had managed to breach out of himself was a shit ton of money in his pocket, and a promising future, one that he very much wanted Dick to be a part of. Because damn, that guy, that fucking guy. How could anyone not love a guy like that?!

 

He reached for his phone and unlocked it, dug into the library and clicked on a picture he had managed to take of Dick on their adventurous night escaping from his family. He was holding a corn dog in his hand, and the other was trying to pet a dog that come across their road. He had milkshake on the upper of his lip, he was smiling so prettily, so free and… so purely beautiful it hurt. Jason had taken the photo subconsciously because Dick was just so goddamn gorgeous he made Jason’s jaw drop to the ground, a large part of him just wanted to hold on to the memory of that moment. But every time Jason looked back at the photo, something in him ached, like that feeling when the needle of the syringe poked through your skin, it stung and stayed heavy inside. It hurt because somehow, something told him that Dick hadn’t been able to laugh like that in such a long time.

Jason just wanted him to keep laughing like that, forever.

 

“Don’t worry, beautiful.” He kissed the screen, lips lightly tapped on that pretty cheerful face. “You’re worth all the fights.”

 

 Would this mean getting himself into trouble he probably couldn’t deal with in the very very close future? Definitely. Would this mean this would probably end up with the whole team trying to burn him alive in the Viking style? Probably.

But the hell went with it, this was Dick. And that should be enough. Besides, Jason had fought for others enough, had sacrificed enough, this time, he should fight for himself, or at least for his happiness. Because damn, Jason had dreamed to be able to eat enough food, now he opened $500 bottles of wine just to toss it on his teammate, he once dreamed to have a house, look at him now living in a luxury penthouse right in the center of the most expensive district of Gotham. He had gotten everything he had once dreamed to have, had gotten everything even beyond his humble imagination.

Now it was time to add Dick to the list, because the guy made all the money he had earned so far seemed worthless.   

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being dead for so sooooo long. But I'm back now ;)

 

“BiTech wants 10%.”

“Nonsense, they haven’t even put in as many resources as we have so far. 10% is almost as much as ours, and that is just in case the future revenue follows the forecast.”

“Their CEO is very aggressive about this. He said either 10%, or they’re out.”

“Their biotechnology is by far on top. They hold 36% of the market shares in this area.”

Damian walked around by the window, slowly counting his steps. One, two, it was a calming method, helped him to stay focused. He let his people speak, he liked the idea of scrambling through their ideas and suggestions, not all the time something smart could be found, but still, “not all the time” wasn’t “never”.

“Director, please give us your final decision.”

Ah, so the sheep had called for help. He walked away from the city view, the whole table watched him. The latest reports had arrived three days ago, and it was his call now, to land the final blow.

“It’s been 2 years. We’ve learned enough. Let them out.” He said. The table went silent.

It had always been about corporate strategy. Wayne Enterprises’ joint ventures were never about joining, it was more about learning, avoiding, and swallowing. Learn the system, avoid the trade barriers, and swallow the market shares.

“R &D came in with good news 3 days ago, I’m sure you all have heard. Our time shaking hands with BiTech has paid off well. We have the technology now. We break up with BiTech, tell the division to buy us one month, throwing out a lawsuit or buyer power, anything to distract them, then paperwork will take another month to finish. After the split goes public, we give the media 30 days before throwing in the announcement of our latest technology, then we run marketing for 2 months. That’s almost half a year, more than enough for the department to complete the product.”

They had everything, the element of surprise, the brand name, the attention of the media, especially after the dividing announcement, and the price. The price that would definitely be lower than BiTech, the price that would help them gain market share, and leave 10% back to BiTech.

 

The meeting was soon dismissed after that. Despite the calm look Damian wore, dealing with all of this had never stopped being such a migraine. He felt like he needed a breather, needed a… Richard.

“What’s next on my schedule.” He asked.

“1PM meeting in London, we should leave at 12.” His secretary answered. The man ducked his nose down to the tablet on his hands, giving Damian a show of the portion of grey hair he had managed to grow at the age of 34.

“So, I won’t be able to make it to lunch today?”

“I would suggest you don’t. The ride home will take an hour at this time with the traffic, and another hour to the airport. We don’t have that much time.”

Shit, he should have checked his schedule before making any promises.

Waiting for the other line to pick up had never been easy when the other line was Richard. But he gathered his guts bit by bit at every little connection sound the phone made.

“Let me guess, you’re not coming back.” Richard answered, right when the line connected.

“I…” Damian felt a loss of words.

 “Don’t mind. I already told Alfred. I had it coming.”

“Thamin, I didn’t mean−”

“It’s okay,” There was a short break. “Really, it is.”

Normally, he would let this slide, but Richard had been… sensitive, recently. After the racer incident, after the talk Father gave him, he had been nosing down on work more, work that hadn’t interested him in the past, now taking up most of his time away from them, his family. And the fact that he had it coming, Damian not coming back, showed how much of a habit broken promises had been.

“I’ll try next time.”

“No need. We both know you won’t make it.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Where’s Richard today?”

“He has a meeting with Mr. Josse until 10:30.”

Damian frowned. It wasn’t usual for morning to start without Richard’s graceful form wandering around in the kitchen.

“Josse?” He asked.

“Yes, Philson Josse. He’s from one of delegate companies for the partnership position with the Martha Wayne Foundation.” His guard answered. Father and he had the same policy in this house, everyone must know where Richard was.

“Is he qualified?”

“I’m under the impression that he is. He actually met with Master Richard just yesterday. They must have not found their conclusion, so he asked for another meeting today.”

Damian chose silence as his approval, as troublesome as Richard’s desire for his risky freedom was, the companies under their wing needed his brilliant mind in various ways. Of course, Damian had rejected all the suggestion of further actions coming from the board, and of course, all the stockholders saw Richard’s abilities, and so did Father. Both of them knew well enough how dangerous going in too deep in the enterprises’ business was to Richard’s life.

He distracted himself from the headache of thinking about this issue by going and making himself a smoothie. Alfred’s recipe for 52 hours of corporate finance and forecasting market rivals, which meant protein powder, almond milk, spinach, cashew nuts, and two capsules of fish oil. It never tasted good, on the contrary, most of the times that he drank it with a smile were to play it off for Richard’s sake, and of course to avoid sarcasm from Alfred for his own sake. 

“We picked up lines coming from the racer, sir.” His guard informed, showing him the tablet with a chart of Richard’s recent line activity. If his beloved knew about this, God knew what he would do. “They talked last night, 2 hours.”

Damian groaned. All fantastic news this morning, such a delight way to start the day. “Detail.” He ordered.

“They mainly discussed something about Todd being shirtless again in a magazine cover…”

Damian choked on his drink. “I don’t want details on what they said to each other, you imbecile! I want time, data, location, for Christ sake.”

A bunch of monkey, all of them.

“Sir, Mr. Desmond called again, today.”

This time, Damian didn’t hold back his disgust and openly snarled. “Just pass him to my secretary, and tell her to tell him to get in the fucking line.”

“Quite a language you’re using this morning.” Father walked in, his hair was standing up in all different ways, and the robe looked like it was about to fall off on one side of his broad shoulder. He looked tired, and in the exact state as Damian was right now. “Should I call Alfred, or should I tell Dick about this?”

“He’s out today. And Desmond called, _again_.”

“Fuck.”

Father slumped down the arm chair next to him at the breakfast table in the most ungraceful way. It had stopped bothering him long ago, through time Damian had learn that his father was everything far from perfection.

“What did he say?” Father asked.

“What do you think he said?”

“I know what he said, that’s why I’m hoping for some other option.” Somehow, Father seemed to want to sink himself deeper into the arm chair. If the Gotham Gazette could see them all now, Billionaires dearest of the world, looking not more than some sleepy hobos dozing off in a giant ancient mansion. Not all of them could be like Richard, who could make bed head and hangover face a new trend of the year if anyone caught him.

Alas, thinking about Richard’s look right now certainly wasn’t appropriate. Father, like all the people here, was indifferent with the concept of what Damian had carved into his mind and too used to discard aside when he was still in Arab, in his own kingdom and his own circle of ruling and making the new rules.

“One time to Blüdhaven,” Father spoke, looking at his glass of… whatever liquid medicine the maid had given him. “One time to Blüdhaven and look at all the mess he managed to bring to himself.”

“You say it like it was Richard’s fault.”

“It has never been his fault. How could I blame him for it, for being too electric.” Father smiled, a light huff and lift of the lips but for someone like him, it was a lot. He didn’t do this casually, but Richard brought out that part of him. It was twisted, somehow, the way Father could easily let out the tender part of himself when discussing Richard but couldn’t when facing him.

Father smiled again, and somehow that was probably one of the parts that Damian would forever envy Richard for.

“He was the first to me, of almost everything. First time being a parent, first time holding back my voice, first time to be incapable in explanation, first time feeling so powerless to protect someone.” He turned back and looked at Damian. “And when you came, he was my first hand of support. He guided me through everything.”

“I was a brat, and you were a stubborn asshole.”

“I believe Richard had taught you better than that.”

“He had, but I’m being honest. I told that to my grandparents too, the day I went to their graves. I took their silence as an agreement.”

“You’re still a brat, but with a better attitude.” Father huffed. “And I’m still a stubborn asshole, aren’t I?”

“You are.” Damian smiled. He suddenly wished Richard was here right now, it had been so long since they could sit together and smile to each other.

Father looked at him in the eyes like he had read the thought that ran through his mind.

“I’ll take care of Roland.” He said. “But makes sure none of Dick’s schedule lands in Blüdhaven again. Roland Desmond is an ambitious and aggressive man. We don’t want to repeat the Paris incident again.”

Damian’s blood ran cold. “Father…”

“I know,” He cut in. “I know, but precaution is never too much. Possession could be the fruit that feeds insanity. You know what happened with Thomas.”

The smoothie glass slammed down on the table. Luckily Damian had emptied half of it, or else Alfred might actually make him clean up the mess. “You don’t have to remind me.”

“Then make sure it won’t happen again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite most beliefs, Damian did realize how much of a charmer his brother was. Even to the standards of the high-class nobles in the Middle-East, Richard seemed to define them all with his natural grace and flawless beauty.

Maybe it was that ancient Gypsy blood in him, through the centuries, stories had been carved about their charms and marvelous outlook. Stupid English bourgeois, unlike his people in Arab, hadn’t been wise enough to realize how much of a raw gem Richard’s kind was.

Smart, charming, utterly beautiful, and above all, perfectly talented in the art of manipulation.   

Richard looked back at the window again. The sight of the city out there seemed to interest him more than Damian’s face right now. Damian couldn’t possibly blame him, after all a bird always yearned to fly and be free.  

Damian dropped the files in his hand down and came to sit opposite to him.

“Richard, tell me what’s wrong.”

Richard just smiled. He looked at him, calculating like a man on a hunt. Sometimes he made Damian nervous. He wondered how Father could live like this, dealing with him after all these years. Richard always knew which string to pull, and which button to push.

They just kept silent like that. The tie around the 17 years old’s neck suddenly felt tighter.

“Are you…” _still mad?_ Damian suddenly didn’t dare to ask, and Richard caught his cowardice before it even surfaced, already turning away to stare back at the window of the limo.

Damian bit back his tongue and swallowed. Work. They had work to do, meetings to go to and contracts to proceed. Richard’s raid of criticism shouldn’t be at the top of all the concern right now. The man had been able to live through this stage for over a decade, this shouldn’t be such a nuisance anymore.

 

The limo dropped them off at Wayne Enterprises H.Q. Most of the people here hadn’t gotten the chance to see Richard gradually. They whispered and stared, words flew out like flies around the sugar cube, it was impossible to miss most of them.

A quarter of the in-progress projects here had been directed by Richard alone from afar. Father must be proud, last year this division saved the city billions of dollars on road construction and underground upgrades.

 “Are you going to tail along all day?” Richard murmured under the ghost of his smile. How on Earth could he act like a spoiled devil while smiling like the descendant of Mother Isis like that, Damian couldn’t imagine.

“It’s been so long, I’ll have a chance to−”

“Supervise, authorize, maneuver me? You and Bruce do that all the time.”

“Spend some time with you.” Damian corrected. “It’s been long enough. Father wanted to take part too, but work had decided different.”

“Hm, I bet it had.” Richard smirked.

He ducked down to look at his phone, lowering the light down to the point no one but he could spot anything on the screen. Of course, such a small gesture didn’t slip away from Damian’s eyes. He had gotten used to it, the little habits that Richard had slowly formed from time to time. He used to be the one who taught Damian to share and be open, nowadays he kept hiding things from him and Father, bits that wouldn’t matter much but were hurtful somehow, watching Richard shielding himself away from them.

They stayed at the quarter for around 2 hours, mostly doing paper works and supervising. Mostly Damian was the one doing the supervising. It had been a while since he had come to this section of the enterprises, Richard had always taken good care of it. Watching him working like this made Damian question his brother’s true capability of handling operational management, works that he had more or less publically denied right in front of Father’s face.

“Your job seems… tidy.” Damian commented, hoping Richard would at least separate his eyes from the phone and look at him.

“Did you expect less?” Richard’s answer was cold. Damian was still trying to fit in with this new behavior he had put on for… around 8 years. It was never easy, watching Richard act like this.

“With the amount of time you spend at home? Would you be mad if I said I did?”

“Me? Not quite. But you, for sure, would be when I say I didn’t expect more thought from you either.”

Again with the sarcasm, it never stopped stinging. “Well, I’ll inform Father later, just to have him prepared.”

Richard took another look down at his phone, it was beginning to irritate Damian.

“Do you have somewhere to go after this?” He asked, didn’t think much about what he had said until his balance wavered under the sharp gaze of Richard’s blue eyes.

“Am I authorized to?”

He looked exactly like Father, at this moment, blue gems piercing through Damian’s soul, his face carved in a shallow expression, ghostly hints of the lively personality he possessed.

Endure it. The urge to correct the right with a winsome lie, it would be way less harrowing if Richard hadn’t found a way to gracefully waltz so deeply into his life, to sculpt soft curves on his wooden soul like a wood carver, trying to bring some life out of his hard, cold and dry character.

“You have my consent.” He decided, after a while. “But only for 2 hours, please.”

Not much could be done in if Richard had one free day out of his general schedule, especially with that racer now out of the game, still, precaution must be the precedence in every one of their actions.

He let the bitter huff slide, and tried to concentrate on his supervising duty, whatever the subject was.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alfred! Where’re all the cookies?”

Damian swore to Ra’s the Highest, if Father ate all the cookies before he could use them as a peace offering to Richard, he wouldn’t be sleeping well tonight.

“Alfred’s out for groceries, cookies are in the cupboard, on the left, next to the spices.”

Speaking of the devil, Richard waltzed in, legs walking in one straight line, crossing over each other like a cat.

Damian tried to turn away and pretend he hadn’t stared. His hands started touching everything, a mere excuse to cover the fact he didn’t even know where the spices were located.

Richard huffed and shook his head, did nothing to suppress the blush starting to form on both of Damian’s ears. “You and Bruce,”

Damian could tell there was another sentence left behind, but Richard said nothing further. He went over the other side of the cupboard, tiptoeing enough to reach open one door and took out the cookie jar. His shirt rode up when his body reached forward, Damian swallowed, hard.

“Here.” He handed over the jar, big blue eyes blinking innocently. No sea in the whole of Arab could possess such magical blue. It was addicting, just looking at them like this.

“Thank you.” He needed to start a conversation, anything, before Richard couldn’t find any excuse to stay. “Legal is giving us trouble with Wayne Industries.”

Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Why would his Beloved want to hear about that? Work must have fried his brain somehow.

Richard looked at him, back facing the sun bathed window. Dear Hathor the Goddess, this person right in front of him must have not been a mortal in his previous life.

“That’s strange, that side of our company has never faced any problems in that kind of department before.” He said. Lucky for Damian, or else Richard sure must have found he was a little bit dazed.

Damian landed the cookie jar on the kitchen island before digging his hands into the pockets of his pants, eyes looking away. “This year’s election. A new senator goes up, and he seems to hold a grudge against us.”

“Did you do research on him?”

“Just enough. He used to be our partner, helped putting the first bricks of our power plant on the West side. He got into trouble with legal in 2011, we ditched him to save the company’s name.”

“And we were his last string at that time.” Richard huffed.

He went over to seat on the tea table beside the window, it had always been Alfred’s favorite spot, through time, Damian had learned to be used seeing Richard constant existence there too. He cued the maids waiting behind the doorway to make them some tea, and went sit down with Richard too.

“Where’s the place?” Richard asked, picking on a cupcake on the stand the maids had set on the table. He was about to peel of the paper wrap when Damian took the cupcake out of his hand and peeled it for him.

“South Philadelphia. Our plant is located quite far away from the populated area, still, the senator doesn’t give up.” He handed the cake to Richard, who gracefully accepted it. “We tried hooking up with the state’s governor, it could be handled, but the process is dragging out more than I anticipated.”

Richard took a bite and Damian looked away. “Any scandal so far?”

“No, only numbers and forecasts, but the senator can have quite a mouth when he’s pumped up.”

The tea is set. Chamomile with longan flower honey, Richard’s favorite. Damian poured out the hot liquid and handed the cup to Richard, who watched his movement with a light smile.

He took the first sip, and hummed. “Plant some trees.” He said.

“We already did.”

“No, you did it around the power plant area. I’m talking about the town, where the people live. Plant some trees there, big and nice, put up some billboards, show that we care about their health. Plan some open events, school trips into the factory, a science contest for the kids, people like public affairs with educational purposes in between. Get the Discovery Channel over, show them how our production line works, prove that safety is always the first concern. Advertise our recruitment with health insurance underlined.” Richard looked into his eyes, and smirked. “People are simple, you get their attention when something starts connecting to their benefits. Attract them, then they’ll protect the power plant for us, no matter what the senator says.”

No doubt everyone was thirsty for him, the board, the rivals, the wolves luring in the dark.

Such a clever man, he read people, too well, Damian was scared sometimes of how well his beloved could detect a mindset.

“Thank you.” Damian said. He reached over to grab onto Richard’s hand. The hand pulled back, right when it read his attention.

“Just helping the family.” Richard stood up with his cup of tea, intending to leave. The smile left his lips, a neutral expression was on, impossible to read.

It’s been long, since they could do this, had been so long since Damian could spend some time at home and hang around with Richard like this, it had been so damn long, since they could sit down and have a conversation like this without pissing Richard off. Damian didn’t want it to end, not when he just started savoring it, so he shot off his seat, and caught Richard’s wrist in a moment of panic. The hot tea spilled on Richard’s hand, and Damian’s heartbeat rocketed.

“Richard!” He fumbled over, using the sleeve of his suit to wipe over the tea on slimy fingers. “My sincerely regret. I shouldn’t have. Are you hurt?”

“It’s just tea. You don’t have to jump over every little thing like this when it comes to me.” Richard murmured when Damian caressed his hand. The skin didn’t turn red, thank god.

“Of course I have to, you’re my Thamin.”

The hand slipped out of Damian’s grip before his lips could land on the smooth sun-kissed skin.

“Quit it.” There was burning iron in Richard’s eyes. The man knew his power, knew the capability of his eyes to send out the wordless messages. “I am honored. But I don’t appreciate this kind of intimacy.”

“Why not? We could do so much, together. Our kind should be close, bonding to each other, you shouldn’t be neglected by anything else, or anyone else below our feet.”

“Enough.” Richard’s voice stirred something up in him. It must be the first time Damian heard his Beloved come this close to being alike with Father. “The world you know is no longer small enough to be yours.”

The world would always be his, as long as he had Father’s guidance, and Richard by his side.

“Richard, I know you’re still mad−”

“Mad? Oh I’m furious.” Richard cut in. “You think stripping away my rights gives you some control over everything? You think I’m bound here so it’s your voice to speak instead of mine? My life is my life, and my choices are my choices. It’s my call to stick here around playing the damsel in distress because I treasure this family, it’s my call to follow the rules you and Bruce shower on me because I know you both are desperate without them, and it’s my call, to stay here until this moment because I know, you and Bruce, need this more than I do.”

He looked furious, out of all the time Damian had been around, the most spiced up reaction Richard had ever given away was sadness and hovering anger. But this, this made Damian feel scared.

What did he just said? What did he mean by that? Was he going to leave them? Was it even possible?

Richard looked down on him, despite the height difference, which was blurring quickly through the years, still, he had his way, to make Damian feel small and pitiful.

“The world is a mind game, little D.” He started walking away, only half turning back to finish. “It’s a puzzle, mixed letters, so don’t get cocky. The things you see may not be what they are.”

 

* * *

 

 

 He didn’t like waiting, not when the result was still far too unpredictable. Richard had gone home first, with Father accompanying him. Most of the guards had moved with them, only a few stayed back. Guarding was never highly needed for Damian’s case. He was a miss, an unnecessary target. He never handled well with the press, and the board never liked him too much. Too young, too powerful, and yet, he knew too much.

The doctor invited him into his office after 20 minutes of waiting. She intended to offer tea, but today Damian didn’t feel like taking anything.

“Just relax Damian, your body is excellent, but don’t push its senescence with your constant of frowning and acting like an old man.” Clay laughed, sipping on her coffee while offering him his seat.

“Don’t joke with me, woman.” Damian was not amused.

“You still have quite a mouth, don’t you?”

“We meet every 3 months, Clay.”

“Please, it’s Lilith. Even though I know you only favor Richard enough to call him by first name.” Clay shook her head and smile, handing over the files. “Nothing is wrong with both you and your father. You’re coming close to the peak of your health, and I’m sure both of your diet and life style have been well mannered so far.”

Yes, thank god to Alfred.

“Your brother though, he’s not making as much progress as I expected him to.” Clay’s brows knitted together, her lips pulled into a thin line, no longer smiling. She stood up from her chair, and pulled out another file from the drawer. She handed it to Damian, EKG, PET scan, X-ray and all. “You see, this shows the condition of his body right now. Most parts have healed, especially his elbow, it’s as good as new now. But his muscles are slowly atrophying. Compare to the last time he was here, your brother has lost 8.6 pounds, and all of those are all pure muscle.”

She pinned her eyes on Damian’s, concern covered the green of her pupils. “He’s not getting out a lot, is he?”

Suddenly, Damian felt furious. “That’s none of your business.”

Clay frowned. “Seriously? You’re telling this to your doctor, to _your_ brother’s doctor?!”

“What I do is necessary. Richard needs this, for his own sake. Enemies everywhere, America, Europe, Asia, this whole fucking globe, he has gone once and if there is 1% of uncertainty in keeping him safe and sound in this life, we have to take it as an absolute.”

Damian was aware he was near growling, until he watched the plain expression on Clay’s face as he slowly sat back down.

She glared at him, in a non-heated way, in the usual way she surveyed her patients when they were on the edge of destruction. Damian didn’t like it when he was viewed that way.

“I want his schedule.” She set.

“Ridiculous. I can’t let you have that.”

“I can’t cure him if you keep making my job so hard like this.” Clay rubbed her temples. “You don’t understand. We are not talking about only PTSD trauma.” She pulled the scans back from Damian’s hands and pointed around. “You see this junction? It wasn’t supposed to look like this. This part of his brain was expected to have heal a year ago.”

Damian frowned, looking down on the file. “Impossible. This… it’s supposed to−”

“Improve? Yeah, that’s what would have happened if he was treated normally like any other patient. But instead, you people put him in a closed box, that bloody fortress you call a mansion. According to what he has been through? It only worsens the condition.” Her voice suddenly changed when Damian purposefully avoided her eyes. “He needs space, Damian! Space, nature, interaction, normal encounters in life with people that are not guards or his family. He needs to not feel isolated.”

Clay wasn’t holding back anymore, she slammed down on the table, tumbling her coffee mug. Damian looked down at the scans, the colors blended out like wet paints in a mixing tray.

“He’s let out.” Damian murmured, taken aback by the fear of what Clay had given him. “Twice a week. We even avoid crowded areas, empty fields, warehouses, highways.” Anything, anyplace that could possibly remind him of the kidnapping.

“Twice a week is not enough.” Clay said. “Damian, you need to let him out more.”

“No, that’s too dangerous.” Damian cut in. “The last time we broke apart the routine, two men died and Richard was almost taken.”

“Keeping him locked up isn’t going to save him either. His muscles are withering, his bones are weakening, his brain is not recovering. Keeping this up then everything won’t just stop at difficulty sleeping, minor migraines and abnormal sickness anymore.” Her face darkened. “This could lead to lacking certain physical abilities, stroke, constant loss of consciousness, or worse, memory loss.”

Damian stormed off the couch, he had listened enough. He didn’t need more. What Clay was trying to prove to him, were all just forecasting and long-term vision, that he could fix. With technology, some certain adaption, Richard could get through this.

“Damian!” Clay jumped off her seat as well. Never once her stubbornness stopped displaying itself. “I know Dick’s important to you. But you know how many people survive after 12 hours of brutal interrogation, electric prosecution and internal bleeding then come out normal? None!” She shouted, like trying to thrust the fact through Damian’s thick skull. “He’s died once, Damian, _once_. Are you really willing to let him come back, him surviving through all of that, only to slowly die again?”

 

Before she could get any answer, Damian slammed the door against the wall and strode outside. His secretary ran off after him, trying to keep up.

“Sir, there’re lines contacting from that racer…”

His string snapped, and Damian shouted. “Enough!”

Everybody jumped, even his guards. They had been too familiar with his silent rage and wordless threats, that when something burst out like this, uncontrollable and wild, no one could have prepared themselves.

Damian slumped against the nearby wall, one hand planted out to keep the whole of his body from falling down. His head turned, aching. The racer, Father’s expectations, Richard turning his back on him, his diminishing health. Too much information, too much unexpected outcome, he felt like crumbling apart.

Drifting a hand over his eyes, he squeezed the lids down. His secretary, a wise man, had already known him enough to not make any stupid question about his reaction at this moment. He waited, waited until Damian collected his mind and looked up.

“Fire the shot.” Damian decided. “Shake that rat off my Beloved’s life for good.”  

 

* * *

 

 

“What have you done!”

Richard marched in, his voice bared the strength of a tornado.

Damian had it coming, so he just sat there sipping at his coffee on the armchair in the library. The news must be all over the place by now. Jason Peter Todd, another name off the list of redundancy in Richard’s life.

“What must be done.”

Richard snarled and walked over, snatching the tablet out of his hand. Father was home, so he must have taken the raid before Damian.

Richard just stood there, looking down on him. He said nothing, and his nothingness suddenly held much more power than any word. The world seemed to stop for seconds, and Damian felt breathless under the intense stare of those mystic blue eyes.

Damian set down the coffee mug, in fear that Richard might flip the whole thing all over his face.

“Richard…” He slowly, carefully said.

Before his explanation managed to get out, Richard turned on his heels, and headed toward the door.

“Richard!” _Wait._ “Come back here,” _Hear me out._ “I command you!” _Please._

 Alqarf! Stupid stupid. Damian swore to himself as he watched Richard quickened his steps with a stiff shoulder. Without thinking, he launched forward, catching onto his arm.

“Thamin,” He laughed, suddenly utterly scared, scared when the glare on him looked icy to the core. “Thamin,” His voice shook. “Do you want to spar?”

The arm disappeared from his grip, and so went the beating of Damian’s heart.

“I’m seeing my lawyer.” He announced, voice cold and emotionless.

Just like that, Damian watched him walk away.

 

Later on, he found Father sitting in his office, a glass of rum in his hand. Father never drank when at home, unless in the ballroom.

“Father.” He greeted.

Father set the glass down on the table, knocking one of the pens off and didn’t even bother to pick it up, his head perked up only to squeeze the eyes close. “He’s angry at me.”

“He’s angry at all of us.” Damian leaned on the doorframe, hands bunched in his pants pockets and tried not to remember the way Richard had glared at him earlier. “He’s left for Bertinelli.”

“Let him go,” Father said it like Richard hadn’t already been gone. “Not much of this will she be able to help him with. But Helena will try to make him feel better.”

Right, because the day Father hired her he had made two hardcore rules: kill the culprit, do not heal the victim; serve the person, not the emotion. She was only allowed to interfere for Richard’s benefit, and no other’s. Both Damian and Father had decided to let her do her thing, since she had assets to some of the information about Richard’s roots and family, something too private and delicate to peek in. Richard usually saw their neglecting eyes on her as an opportunity to find comfort.

He left Father with his alcohol. In times like this, it was best to leave him alone. Father didn’t like being viewed in his vulnerable state, when he was either confused or powerless over something, or someone.

He rounded up in the kitchen somehow, hoping he would find Alfred, but instead, it was only Garth, Richard’s personal guard on display.

“He’s ou−”

“I know.” Damian cut in.

Garth found his lack of politeness as a cue to leave. He left his tablet on the counter, the screen showed the Excel file of Richard’s timetable. Damian casually picked it up and skimmed over to ease his mind.

Nothing he hadn’t already known. Twice a week, the times Richard was let out aside from work. Clay said it was too little, Damian saw it as practical. Park, museums, theatres, these were the locations Richard visited the most. He enjoyed art, and especially, the art of humanity. That was the fundamental reason why Father handed the Martha Wayne Foundation to Richard.

Thinking about it, just a natural instinct, his eyes skimmed over the meetings for the Martha Wayne Foundation.

Monday morning. Thursday afternoon. Friday morning.

Damian was barely even focusing, hadn’t even really had any specific intention in his mind. But that was enough to gather his attention. Monday, Thursday, then right after that, Friday. Three days, all just for just for the MWF.

It was abnormal, because this division had never needed that much attention in the past. It certainly shouldn’t now.

He scrolled over for the last week’s schedule, then the previous one. Three times, every week, in a total of 27 days. Too much, for just one business.

Something was wrong.

“Guard!” He shouted, and in seconds, 5 marched in through the doorway. “Who’s in charge of this?” He handed the tablet up.

“Me.” Garth stepped over. “Is there something wrong, sir?”

Damian highlighted the ones with the MWF tag. “What were the agendas of these meetings?”

“Mostly about partnership. Master Richard picked the dates and locations himself.”

Partnership? Hadn’t they gotten enough investors in the board already?!

“Tell me,” Damian bit on his lips, thinking. “Who’s the presenter of the other party?”

The other guards pulled out their devices, and later, one gave his phone to Damian, a full profile displayed on the screen.

“Philson Wadle Josse. He’s a 5 years head of marketing for the Worth Company. They are one of the giants in the construction business right now. Nothing wrong about the company or the man so far.”

Still, Damian stayed unsatisfied. It wasn’t odd when suddenly a company decided to join investing in a segment so out of their major, money, reputation, fundamental of trust, and relationship were made that way.

Damian knew there was something wrong, and the feeling was bugging him. It was like playing a puzzle, a mind game, one you struggled to find the solution for an unknown problem.

“Mind game…” He mumbled. Suddenly the words Richard had told him the other day rushed over. “A puzzle, mixed letters…”

He frowned. “Mixed letters?”

Something came up. He pulled over a pen and paper, and wrote down the name… No, the letters.

_‘The things you see may not be what they are.’_

 

Damian dropped his pen, face pale.

 **Philson Wadle Josse** → **Slade Joseph Wilson**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I hope you like the story. If there is anything, go find me at [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) . I take prompts, feel free to ask me anything. And if you're feeling generous, you can [Buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A28445YC). Hope you enjoy ;)


End file.
